Kyoko is Sick?
by meow322
Summary: Kyoko is sick! Does Ren know? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me since I think it will need a lot of improvements.

I have always wanted a scene where the heroine, Kyoko, is sick and needs to be looked after by our hero, Ren. In this fanfic, I'll try to keep in mind about Ren's and Kyoko's personality as in the story, but there might be some part which is different.

Sentences in italics are what the characters are thinking.

Reviews are always welcome, but please be nice.

…..

Dec. 24

"Kyoko-chan, didn't you say you were going to the office before going to school for morning classes," asked Okami-san as she pokes her head into Kyoko's room.

"Yes, Okami-san, but it's not time yet. My alarm hasn't gone off yet," replied Kyoko, who is lying on her futon with her eyes closed.

"Kyoko-chan, it's almost 7am. If you don't get up now, you won't make it in time for morning classes," said Okami.

"It's almost 7," asked Kyoko who suddenly sit up right in her futon.

Kyoko reaches for her alarm to see the time. The hands on the clock reads 6:55. Kyoko eyes went wide in shock and she quickly got out of her futon. She got up so fast that her body couldn't adjust the sudden change in position that her vision momentarily went black causing her to stagger. Okami sees Kyoko staggers, so she quickly walks in to her support Kyoko's staggering body.

"Are you ok, Kyoko-chan," asks Okami with a worried expression.

"Yes, just a little dizzy since I stood up too fast," replied Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan, maybe it's not a good idea to go to school today. You look tired. I understand that you don't want to miss school if you can help it, but pushing yourself to go to school when you look this tired is not a good idea," said Okami as she looks Kyoko in the eyes.

"I'm really ok, Okami-san," answered Kyoko.

Okami sigh.

"Well, if you insist. But I really think you shouldn't go to school today. You have a job today afternoon too. Having to run to the office in the morning then go to school and have to work until late in the night can be too much on your body," said Okami.

"I understand, Okami-san," said Kyoko as the dizziness left her and she was able to stand by herself again.

Okami releases her arms that was supporting Kyoko's body upright when she saw that the girl had gained her balance. Okami turns around and walks out Kyoko's room.

Kyoko walks out her room and to bathroom on the second floor that was located between her bedroom and the Taisho and Okami's bedroom. She washes her face and brushes her teeth.

" _My throat feels weird_ ," thought Kyoko. "It's probably nothing."

After Kyoko finishes washing her face and brushing her teeth, she walks out the bathroom and returns to her room. She reaches for her school uniform, which was hanging on the wall near her futon. She quickly changed her clothes. She ran over to her desk to get her bag then ran out the room and out to her bike, which was parked at Daruma-ya's back entrance. She got the key and unlocks her bike then speeds off on her bike to LME.

Kyoko reach LME in record time. She flew off her bike as she reaches the bike parking area. Then she ran into the building and waits for the elevator. When the elevator arrives, she quickly got in and presses the button for the 3rd floor, which was the floor for the talent section. Once the elevator arrives on the 3rd floor, Kyoko dashes out of the elevator and heads to Sawara.

"Good morning, Sawara-san," greets a breathless Kyoko.

"Good morning, Mogami-san," answers Sawara as he looks up from his desk.

"What did you want to talk to me about," asks Kyoko still out of breath.

"It's about your new job offers," said Sawara. "Here these are the new job offers that you got after Box-R has aired. You are getting more job offers," said Sawara.

"Thank you, Sawara-san," said Kyoko as she receives the files of new job offers that Sawara handed over to her.

Kyoko looks quickly scans through the job offers.

"When do I have to tell you which job offers I'll accept," asks Kyoko.

"By 3pm today if possible," answers Sawara.

"Ok," said Kyoko. "I'll take my leave then. I want to get to school on time."

"Mogami-san, you are really admirably for not taking today off from class even thought your work schedule for the day will is full from afternoon until late at night," said Sawara with respect shown on his face.

"I am just normal and not admirable at all, Sawara-san," said Kyoko looking serious.

" _My throat really feels weird, but I still need to hurry if I am to get to school on before homeroom starts_ ," thought Kyoko.

Kyoko turns around and rushes out of Sawara office and towards the elevator. In her hurry she bumped into something as she turns a corner. The impact was so hard that she flew backwards from the direction she ran from. As she was about to hit the floor she saw a blurry figure rush in closer to her and two arms reaching out to prevent her from falling. The arms got to her before she hits the floor.

She looks up so see who it was that saved her. It was Ren.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san," said Kyoko sincerely.

"You're welcome, Mogami-san," said Ren with a smile. "Why are you in such a hurry," asks Ren as he helps Kyoko to fully stand up.

"I just didn't want to be late for school," said Kyoko.

"Then I wouldn't want to stall you and make you late by talking to you," said Ren looking a little sad.

"I'll take my leave then," said Kyoko missing the sad look on Ren's face.

As Kyoko was walking away from Ren and towards the elevator, she staggers and this time her knees failed her and she was about to hit the floor when Ren's arms flew out to hold her up just a few inches before she hits the floor.

"Mogami-san, are you ok," asks Ren with a worried expression.

"Yes," answered Kyoko.

"But your complexion doesn't says otherwise," said Ren still looking worried.

"I'm really ok," said Kyoko. "It must be because I've been running since I wake up because I woke up late," said Kyoko with a confident expression.

"If you insist," said Ren with doubt showing in his eyes. Ren lets go of Kyoko once he felt that she was steady on her feet.

"See you later, Tsuruga-san," said Kyoko as she ran towards the elevator.

Ren looks after Kyoko until she was out of sight.

"Ren," calls out Yashiro as he approach Ren from another corner, where he couldn't see Kyoko as she runs off. "What were you looking at?"

"Kyoko. She was really pale," answers Ren.

"Oh? So you were worried about her," teases Yashiro with glittering eyes and a smirk on his face.

"She looks really sick, Yashiro-san," said Ren looking Yashiro in the face.

"Then she must be really sick since you even admitted to be worried about her," said Yashiro looking worried.

"Let's go, Yashiro-san," said Ren shaking his head to shake Kyoko out of his head.

"It's ok, Ren. You'll see Kyoko-chan this afternoon at the set for Dark Moon," said Yashiro trying to cheer Ren up.

Ren didn't say anything, but he just starts walking with Yashiro following behind.

To be continued.

I started this fanfic aiming for a oneshot, but then after writing it looks like it might be longer than I thought. To whoever is writing my fanfic, I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

At school

Kyoko runs into class and took her seat just as the bell rang for the start of homeroom. She was panting hard as the teacher started taking attendance.

" _Just in time_ ," thought Kyoko.

Homeroom ended and it was time to change classroom for first period. Kyoko stood up from her desk and got her P.E uniform. She then walks to the bathroom to get changed for her first class, which happens to be P.E. (;P)

"Today, I want you to run 5 laps around the field for warm up then we will play basketball," announce Ms. Sato.

The class groans as they slowly got up and started running. Kyoko silently got up and started running unlike the rest of the class.

" _Why do I feel so sluggish_ ," wonder Kyoko. "It's just morning and I didn't do anything strenuous. It was just some running around," Kyoko thought as she tried to continue running. "Why am I having trouble keeping my eyes open, even though I don't feel sleepy. Why are my legs so heavy that they feel like lead. I can't close my eyes. I can't. I still have a long day to go including Maria-chan's grateful party tonight," thought Kyoko as she tries very hard to keep on running.

Kyoko was about to finish her first lap around the field when her vision went dark and she lost consciousness.

School Infirmary

Kyoko is the only one lying on the infirmary bed in the infirmary, which has four beds. Kyoko's eyes slowly opens and her vision slowly got clearly. She looks around at the unfamiliar scenery as she quickly sat up upon remembering that she was supposed to still be running for P.E. She jump out of the bed and her vision starts to go black again causing her to lose her balance.

The school nurse looks up from her desk as she heard the little ruckus Kyoko caused as she was stumbling to stand up right when her vision was still dark. She saw Kyoko struggling to stand and rushed over to support the poor girl.

"Sit down, Mogami-san," instructed the school nurse who was a pretty woman in her mid thirties.

Kyoko meekly obey as she realize that she was still having problems with her vision, which was no longer dark, but the world around her seems to be spinning instead.

"How are you feeling," the school nurse asks Kyoko, who was sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm ok," answers Kyoko weakly.

"A person who is ok wouldn't be struggling to stand upright, Mogami-san," said the school nurse in a stern voice.

"I'm ok. It's just that the word is spinning and makes me feel nauseous," Kyoko replies quietly with her eyes closed.

"That is definitely not ok. It could be a sign that you have a concussion when you hit your head on the ground after you fainted," said the school nurse looking even more concern about the condition of the young girl in front of her.

"But I really don't think it's that bad. I think it should go away in a bit," said Kyoko.

"I seriously advise you to lie down until you feel better and go home or have your guardian come take you home. I don't think you're in any condition to go back to class. And I also suggest you see a doctor since you might have a concussion," said the nurse.

"Then can I please rest here until I feel better," asks Kyoko, who still has her eyes closed.

"Of course, but I think it would be better if I go call your guardian to come get you," advise the nurse.

"Please don't call my guardian. He has already help me more than I can ever repay him," pleads Kyoko thinking about all the things Lory had done for her and not wanting to bother him further.

"Ok. But you are to call for me if you need anything or if you feel worse," said the nurse.

"Yes. Thank you very much," said Kyoko slowly adjusting her position on the bed and trying to lie back down on the bed while keeping her eyes closed so that the her spinning vision would not make her nausea worst.

" _Damn it. I just had to faint on such a busy and important day. It's so going to be a long day what's with the filming in the afternoon and having to attend Maria-chan's grateful party this year that Maria even asked to work on it without my help. And I'm lying here and skipping class. This is so not my day_ ," thought Kyoko.

Kyoko was still feeling dizzy even though she was lying down with her eyes closed. The nausea was also there, but it was just a tinge better.

" _Forget it_ ," thought Kyoko. " _I already skipped P.E. I'm not going to skip the second period. I'll just be extra careful_."

Kyoko slowly sat up on the bed with her eyes still closed then she slowly opens her eyes and slowly stood up. Then the nausea and dizziness hit her harder than while she was lying down.

" _I'm ok. I'm ok. I can do this. This is nothing_ ," chants Kyoko to herself as she slowly walks towards the door of the infirmary.

Out of the corner of her eyes, the nurse notices that Kyoko was up and walking towards to door.

"Are you feeling better already," asks the nurse with eyes full of concern.

"Yes. It must be because I got up too quickly, so now I am perfectly fine," lied Kyoko as she turns to face the nurse. "Thank you very much. I'll take my leave."

"Take care," said the nurse turning back to her paperwork.

Once out of the infirmary, Kyoko slows down her pace, which she had purposely used her normal pace to fool the nurse so that the nurse would let her leave the infirmary.

Noon

Kyoko got up and grabs her belongings and rushed as fast as she could in her condition. She decides to leave her bike at the school since it would be dangerous for her and other people if she rides the bike in her condition. There was no way that the caring and righteous Kyoko would put people in danger by riding her bike in this state. So she starts walking towards the nearest bus stop.

She got on the bus that would take her to the studio where Dark Moon was supposed to be shooting in. She walks over to the nearest seat and sat down.

" _Argh. I feel worst after getting on the bus_ ," thought Kyoko.

There was nothing Kyoko could do since her professionalism would never let her call Director Ogata to tell him that she can't make it to the shooting today because she was feeling sick. And there was no way she would call Lory to ask him to send her a car to send her to the studio and it was also impossible for her to call Ren to ask for help. There's no way Kyoko would impose on anyone even if she is suffering really bad. She would never be a burden for anyone and possibly make people hate and reject her.

" _It's only a short day. My day will end at 1am when I finally get back into my bed at Daruma-ya. There's only 13 hours left and the day will be over_ ," Kyoko tells herself with her eyes closed hoping that doing so would help ease the nausea and dizziness.

The bus finally arrives at the studio. So Kyoko got up as fast as she dared and got off. She walks into the building and went in to greet Director Ogata since there was no way that she would not greet the director and everyone even though she felt like she was about to die.

"Hello, Director Ogata," greets Kyoko bowing down as she approaches the director.

"Hello, Mogami-san," greets Director Ogata. But upon seeing Kyoko's face as she got up from her bow, Ogata smiles disappears. "Mogami-san, are you feeling ok? Your face is really pale," said Ogata.

"I'm fine. Just tired," lied Kyoko.

"Then you should get change and rest while we wait for Tsuruga-san to arrive," said Ogata still looking worried.

"Yes," replies Kyoko as she heads towards the changing room.

Kyoko was resting in the changing room when she heard a knock on the changing room door.

"Yes," calls out Kyoko as she opens her eyes.

"Mogami-san, Tsuruga-san is here and now we need you on set with Tsuruga-san," said the stagehand.

"I'll be out right away," said Kyoko as she prepares herself for the dizziness and nausea that was about to worsen when she got up.

"Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san doesn't look so good when she arrived," Ogata said to Ren.

"Hello," Kyoko greets Ren as she was approaching Director Ogata and she notices Ren talking with Ogata.

"Hello again, Mogami-san," greets Ren with a strained smile.

" _She really looks pale even with the makeup for Mio_ ," thought Ren with worry.

"Mogami-san, you look really sick. Are you ok," asks Ren with concern.

"I'm really ok, Tsuruga-san," lied Kyoko.

"Mogami-san, if you are sick then you should rest because if you insist on working when sick and your condition worsen, then it will be a burden on others even more than telling them that you're sick," said Ren while he was intently studying Kyoko.

Kyoko subtly cringe, but she replied, "I'm really ok."

Ren notices Kyoko cringe, but didn't voice out his thoughts. " _I can tell that she's lying what's with her pale complexion and those sweat on her face. I guess I'll just keep a close eye on her_."

" _Now that filming for the day is done, there's only Maria-chan's grateful party and I'll be done for the day_ ," thought Kyoko as she walks to change out of her costume.

"Mogami-san," calls Ren.

"Yes," asks Kyoko turning around to face Ren.

"Where are you headed after this," asks Ren walking towards Kyoko and away from the set.

"I'm going back to LME since my outfit for the grateful party is provided by the President and it's at LME," said Kyoko.

"I'm headed there too, so why don't we go together," lies Ren. " _I don't have to go to LME since my outfit is already in the car, but there's no way I'm letting Kyoko go anywhere by herself with her looking that sick_ ," thought Ren.

"Ok. Thank you very much, Tsuruga-san," said Kyoko while bowing.

"You're very welcome, Mogami-san," said Ren. " _It's a good thing that Yashiro-san left for LME alone first otherwise he would definitely give me a hard time with his stare and smirk on the drive to LME_ ," thought Ren.

A/N:

I started writing the fanfic without expecting anyone to read and actually comment, but I actually got reviews so I'm super happy. Thanks for taking the time to read, review, follow, fav my fanfic. It really gives me the push to work on still whenever I can.

I know that some of you might comment about the grateful party and that it doesn't really fit back in with the story. But since I didn't plan out all the details before I actually start writing the story so I'll have to apologize before somebody attacks me for the inconsistency with the actual story. So keep in mind that there will be some parts that would fit in with the actual story so well, but please bear with me.

And I apologize if there were some part that some of you thought was not needed in the first chapter. I was just trying to make the story as realistic as I can. But I've noted the comment, so I will try to skip the small details. When I write it was like I had a movie of skip beat playing in my head as I write, so I wanted you to see what I saw; hence, all the small details. Sorry about that.

Meow


	3. Chapter 3

**Ren's car**

"Mogami-san, are you still feeling tired," asks Ren as he turns to look at Kyoko, who is sitting on the passenger's seat. " _Her complexion hasn't improve at all_ ," thought Ren.

"I am a little tired," replies Kyoko as she leans back in her seat and prepares herself for the torturous ride to LME. "I wish there are witches and magic wands, so I can use magic to teleport myself to LME and the car ride will not make me feel worst," thought Kyoko.

"Then why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you up when we arrive at LME," suggests Ren with the intent to let Kyoko rest.

"I really don't need to rest, Tsuruga-san," said Kyoko horrified at the thought of taking a nap while Ren drives. "How can I nap while Tsurugan-san drives? I'm merely his lowly kouhai and it is only proper that I keep him company during the drive," thought Kyoko.

"Mogami-san, today is going to be a long day and the day is far from over. You should rest when you're tired, so it won't be too much on your body. Plus, being an actress means that you don't know when your schedule will be so busy that you will have very few hours of sleep. And not enough rest for long duration can affect your health. You wouldn't want your health to affect your work right," said Ren sternly as he tries to persuade Kyoko to nap.

Kyoko was shocked.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san," said Kyoko as she tries to do a dogeza, but couldn't with the confined space of the car and her condition. "I really didn't think things through. I was foolish. Please forgive me for staining your reputation by being your ignorant kouhai. From now on I will think carefully," said Kyoko with regret in her voice for not being able to think like a professional.

"It's fine as long as you understand," said Ren glad that she finally accepts taking a nap during the drive.

"Then please excuse me for napping while you drive," said Kyoko.

"It's really ok," said Ren trying to make Kyoko feel better about taking a nap.

Kyoko was napping peacefully during the drive and Ren was stealing glances all the way to LME.

* * *

 **At LME**

Ren parks the car in the underground parking lot. He turns off the engine and turns to look at Kyoko, who was still sleeping peacefully in the passenger's seat.

Ren looks at the clock on the car's console.

" _I'll wake her up later. She should rest some more_ ," thought Ren as he watches Kyoko sleeps. He reaches out his hand carefully to Kyoko's forehead and lightly place it on her forehead to see whether she has a fever or not. " _She's a little warm_ ," he thought. Ren couldn't help himself, so he gently strokes her hair being extra careful not to wake her up or else who knows what might happen if she were to wake up and see him stroking her head. As he strokes her head, Kyoko moves and Ren's hand stilled. He stops moving afraid that he woke her up, but she didn't. Instead, she snuggles closer to his hand. Ren smiles after seeing Kyoko snuggle closer to his hand. Ren waited awhile to make sure that he didn't wake her up. Then he continues to stroke her head again.

It was about an hour later when Kyoko's eyes were starting to flicker. Ren notices the slight movement and reluctantly pulls his hand away from her. But he was still staring at her as her eyes finally open.

Kyoko is now awake, but she was still feeling disoriented from waking, so her mind hasn't register the fact that Ren's was watching her from the driver's seat. Her brain was starting to function and she finally realizes that the car was not moving anymore. So she turns around to look at Ren with a confused face inquiring about why the car was parked.

Ren saw the confusion on her face, so he said, "Mogami-san, we've arrived at LME."

Kyoko slowly nods her head then gathers her belongings. She opens the car door, but realizes that her dizziness and nausea was still there. She didn't want Ren to realizes that she was not ok, but didn't dare move at her normal rate due to fear that her condition would worsen. So she moved at the slowest pace possible that wouldn't raise suspicion. But of course, Ren has always been extra observant when it was anything related to Kyoko. So he notices that her pace was slower than her usual pace, but he didn't voice his observation.

Lory had informed Kyoko before hand that he had put her dress for the grateful party in the Love Me Room. So once Ren had locked the car, the two of them got out of the car and walks into the building. It was a quiet walk into the building as each of them was lost in their own thoughts. Kyoko was busy trying not to show that she was really suffering and Ren was busy observing Kyoko's condition. They were waiting for the elevator when Ren spoke up.

"Mogami-san, I'll go get changed and I'll meet you at the Love Me room. Is that ok with you," asks Ren.

It was taking quite a lot of effort and concentration for Kyoko to even stand up and walk, so she didn't hear what Ren said.

"Mogami-san," Ren calls out when Kyoko didn't reply.

Kyoko still didn't hear him, so Ren gently and lightly tap Kyoko on the shoulder. The tap got her attention and she turns around in a flash due to the surprise. This sudden movement causes her killer dizziness and nausea to worsen. Before she realizes what was going on, she was already moving towards the floor. Ren, who had been keeping a very close eye on Kyoko, grabs Kyoko and help her stand back up again. ;P

Kyoko was struggling very hard to keep her eyes open, but the sudden turn was a shock to her already weak and suffering body. It was as if her eyes default mode was to be closed and opening them was not an option.

Ren looks at Kyoko's face and notices that her eyes were closed, but she was struggling to keep them open. He also notices the sweat on her face, which had worsen than before the filming of Dark Moon started. That did it. Ren could not keep the worry off his face and couldn't stand just keeping a close eye on her anymore.

"Mogami-san," Ren calls out with concern and worry evident in his voice.

"Yes," came Kyoko's weak reply that was barely a whisper with her eyes still closed.

"What's wrong," asks Ren.

"It's nothing. I just can't keep my eyes opens. It's probably because I still feel tired," whispers Kyoko, while she was still in Ren's arms.

"Mogami-san the sweat on your face tells me otherwise," said Ren still not convinced.

"It's lack of sleep, tired from a long day, and all the running around," whispers Kyoko while she continues to try to open her eyes and stand upright.

Even though Kyoko was finally upright, but Ren didn't dare to let her go just yet. And even if Kyoko were perfectly fine, Ren still wouldn't want to let go of her if he didn't have to.

"Tsuruga-san, I'm really ok," lied Kyoko.

"Even if you're ok, but you should reconsider going to the grateful party in this condition," said Ren in a stern voice as he readjust his arms around to give her minimal support so that he could assess whether she would really be fine without his support.

Kyoko in her weakened condition, just only notices that Ren was still supporting her upright, but was grateful for his arms around her. She was far from feeling fine at the moment.

" _I have to open my eyes and look him in the eye, so he will believe that I'm ok_ ," thought Kyoko as she put all her effort into trying to open her eyes. And her eyes finally flicker opens to see that she was not only in Ren's arms, but his face was so close to her that her heart starts to pound so fast and so loud that she fears he would hear her heartbeats. She also felt the rush of heat on her face as her face slowly went crimson red.

Ren notices the extreme blush on Kyoko's face and couldn't help feeling happy at the sight since it means that she saw him as a man. He let himself enjoy the moment for a while before speaking.

"Can you stand," he asks.

"Yes," she replies, so Ren reluctantly and slowly releases Kyoko to make sure that she wouldn't fall to the ground again.

Kyoko was able to finally stand without support.

"Then I'll see after I'm done changing at the Love Me room," said Ren.

"Yes," replies Kyoko.

The ding announces the arrival of the elevator and they both got on the elevator. Ren didn't want Kyoko walking anywhere alone in her current condition, so he walks with her to the Love Me room. Kyoko notices this.

"Tsuruga-san, aren't you going to go get changed," Kyoko asks.

"Yes, but I have a little errand near the Love Me room," lies Ren.

"Oh," said Kyoko.

Once they were outside the Love Me room, Kyoko turns around and said, "I'll see you in a bit, Tsuruga-san."

"Yes," said Ren.

He watches as she closes the door, then he ran back to the staircase and ran down back to where his car was parked. He didn't want Kyoko to know that he didn't need to come to LME since his suit was already in the trunk of the car. So he didn't bring the suit up at first.

Once he arrives at his car, he quickly unlocks the car and got his suit out from the trunk of the car. Then he locks the car and ran back to the staircase and backup to the floor that the Love Me room was on. Then he walks to the bathroom to change his clothes.

* * *

A/N:

As I was writing this chapter, I was so in full fangirl mode silently screaming and smiling like a fool. I don't think in the original story there would be a scene where Kyoko is horribly sick. And this was something that I would die to see in the manga. Anyways, I hope it wasn't too much for you guys.

Side note: English is not my first language. As I write this chapter, I realize that I had a lot of trouble trying express what I wanted. This just means that I need to work more to improve my English. So please bear with my English; I know that it needs improvement.

I'm elated every time I see reviews. Words cannot express how happy I am that you guys like it.

Thanks for reading.

Meow


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Me Room**

Kyoko felt better after the nap, but the walk to the Love Me room has worsened her condition. Once she got inside the room she quickly closed the door behind her to hide her condition. She walks over to the closest chair and sits down. She closes her eyes hoping that it would help ease her suffering, but this time it didn't.

"I feel horrible. It's as if the whole world is swirling around," thought Kyoko. "It's only a few more hours then I can go back to my room to sleep it off. I can do this. I'll be ok. I need to walk over to my locker to get the dress and get changed."

She was trying to minimize the suffering she was going through, so she decides to walk with her eyes closed since she could remember the layout of the room. With her eyes closed, she slowly walks over to the locker. She opens the locker and opens her eyes so could see where the dress was. The dress was hanging in the locker. It was a beautiful pastel orange dress. The dress has two straps, which had glittering beads sewn on. The waist of the dress was decorated with a white ribbon. The dress was form fitting at the waist and widen as it trails down to the hem, which was a little above the knee.

Once Kyoko saw the dress, she fell in love with it. Her eyes sparkle and she momentarily forgot about her condition. Then the consequence of opening her eyes hit her like a truck. The spinning got worst and she staggers around reaching out for support as her vision fails her and she could no longer see. In her search for support, her hand grabs the door of the locker and it scratches her hand. And she was just so lucky that her head ended up hitting the corner of the locker door. Pain shot through her where she hit the locker door, but the pain couldn't be compared to the dizziness and nausea she was feeling prior to this accident. The pain she was feeling was so bad that she lost consciousness before her head hits the ground.

* * *

In front of Love Me room

Ren changed into a black suit with white dress shirt and a black tie. After he finished changing, he ran out of the bathroom and to the Love Me room, where Kyoko would be waiting for him.

Ren knocks on the door, but there was no answer. He didn't want to walk in while Kyoko was changing, so he calls out to Kyoko.

"Mogami-san, are you done changing," he asks.

But there was still no reply. He decides to wait a while in case Kyoko was still changing and didn't hear him. Then he knocks on the door again. There was still no answer. Ren was getting worried.

"Why isn't she answering? I did give her enough time to change and I did call out quite loudly. What if something happens to her," Ren thought.

He couldn't bare waiting with worry anymore, so he opens the door and walks in. The sight that greeted him was a worrying one. There on the floor at the foot to the locker lies an unconscious Kyoko. Ren wasted no time. He took a few quick steps and was right beside her. He calls out gently to her while he lightly shook her shoulder.

"Mogami-san. Mogami-san." He calls out with worry evident in his voice.

Kyoko still didn't stir. Ren's heartbeat quicken as he thought about what to do.

"What should I do? Wait. What's that?" Ren thought as he saw the red on Kyoko's forehead. "It's blood. She must have hit her head when she fell." He examines her body for other injuries and saw the bleeding scratch on het hand.

"She probably hit her head when she fell, so I guess it'll be better to take her to the hospital since she could have a concussion." He thought.

He grabs her bag and slings it over his right shoulder then he put his arms under her body and lifts her up princess style. Then he turns around and walks out the room with Kyoko in his arms. He walks over to the elevator and press for the elevator with his left elbow. The elevator was just a floor below, so he didn't have to wait long. Once the elevator arrives, he quickly got on and presses the floor that his car was.

The elevator got to its destination and Ren got off. He quickly walks over to his car to open the passenger door and carefully lay Kyoko on the seat. Then he put the safety belt on Kyoko. He closes the door and ran to the drivers seat then got in. He buckles up at the same time as he starts the engine. Then he reverses the car and was speeding out of LME and onto the road to the hospital.

* * *

 **Drive to hospital**

Ren took out his phone and calls Yashiro.

"Yashiro-san, Mogami-san fainted and I'm driving her to the hospital," said Ren. I need you to rely my message to the president. Tell him we might not be going to the party depending on Mogami-san's condition," said Ren then he hangs up.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Ren carries Kyoko up to the counter.

"How can I help you," stutters the staff behind the counter as she saw whom the man in front of her was. Then she notices Kyoko in Ren's arms and her eyes grew to the size of ping-pong balls. Then her professionalism kicks in. "What happened to her," she inquires.

"She was all the ground when I found her, but I'm guessing she fainted and hit her head as she fell," said Ren.

"All right. Take her over to the ER," said the staff.

Ren carries the still unconscious Kyoko over to the ER. The nurse at the ER counter asks what was wrong with Kyoko. When he told her what happens, the nurse directed him to put her on an empty bed where a doctor will shortly look at her. Ren walks over to an empty bed. He carefully lowers Kyoko onto an empty bed and sits on a chair next to the bed while waiting for the doctor.

* * *

A/N:

Kya! Kyoko finally passed out! And Ren found her. Kya! Some of you might hate me for stopping here, but I'm a little stuck trying to decide on what should happen next so that might take a few more days to figure out. So I thought I shouldn't keep you guys waiting for too long and post this first.

Reviews please. I really want your opinion on the story. How did you feel while reading the story. I really really want to know.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emergency Room**

Kyoko wakes up to see that she was laying on a bed. She was clueless as to where she was until she realizes that there was the smell of disinfectants. A glance around the place tells her that she was in a hospital. But that didn't really surprise her as much as the other sight she saw. It was Ren. Ren was sitting on a chair next to her bed with a worried look on his face. His face was filled with relief as he saw her wake up.

"How did I get here?" she asks Ren.

"I bought you here. I found you unconscious in the Love Me room and bleeding," replies Ren.

"Thank you very much Tsuruga-san, but you shouldn't have. I apologize for having troubled you with something as having to bring the lowly me to the hospital," said Kyoko trying to do a dogeza, but her head started to hurt and the dizziness and nausea returned.

"Mogami-san, you shouldn't get up. Just lie back down. And it was no trouble at all. I was glad I found you," said Ren as he gently pushed Kyoko back down into a lying position.

"Since I'm already awake, I think we should leave the hospital now," said Kyoko as she struggles to get up, but Ren was too strong for her.

"No. You're not allowed to get up and you're not leaving the hospital unless the doctor checks on you again and said you're good to go," said Ren firmly.

"But I'm ok," protests Kyoko as she still struggles against Ren.

"You might have a concussion. We should wait for the doctor," said Ren firmly.

Kyoko realizes that it was useless to argue with Ren. Plus she didn't feel all that good either and struggling against Ren in her weakened state would never result in her winning. So she gave up and quietly rests on the bed.

"Tsuruga-san, what about the grateful party?" asks Kyoko as she remembered that she was about to change when she fell and lost consciousness.

"You are so not going in this condition," said Ren. "Plus if you go in this condition, you will just make people worry what's with your bleeding head."

Realizing that what Ren had just said was right, Kyoko didn't try to get up again.

"Tsuruga-san, Maria-chan will be so worried and sad that I didn't show up for the party and didn't call her to tell her what happened," Kyoko realizes.

"It's ok. I already called Yashiro-san and asked him to inform the president about the situation," said Ren feeling relieved that Kyoko didn't try to get up again. "Stay here. I'll go call a doctor."

"Ok," said Kyoko.

Ren stood up and walks out of view. Kyoko raises her right hand and was about to cover her eyes from the bright light with it. She notices the white bandage on her hand.

"Oh, so I probably hurt myself during the fall," she thought.

When her hands slightly brushed against her forehead, pain shot through her head.

"Owwww," she mutters.

Then she slowly and carefully felt her forehead and realizes that it was bandaged too.

"So I didn't just hurt my head when I felt. What a lucky day. I woke up sick. Then I fainted during P.E. I fainted and hit my head and hurt my head. I missed the grateful party and I'm at the hospital," thought Kyoko.

Then Ren came back with the doctor.

"How are you feeling, Mogami-san?" asks the doctor as he examines her.

"I'm ok. The wound just hurts a little and I feel nauseous and dizzy," said Kyoko.

"Then you're not ok. You probably have a concussion and will have to spend the night here," said the doctor.

"Doctor, I don't think the nausea and the dizziness is due to the fall," said Kyoko quietly not wanting Ren to hear what she just said.

She was afraid of the demon lord appearing if he heard that. But of course Ren was paying attention and heard what she just whispered, but his face hasn't turned into the demon lord just yet. He was more worried about her condition, so scolding her would have to wait.

"Actually, I have been feeling dizzy and nauseous since I woke up. This was way before I even fainted and hit my head at school," whispers Kyoko as she stole a glance at Ren to see if this time the demon lord had appeared.

She saw Ren struggles to keep the demon lord away, but she could see the demon lord tried to slip out. The demon lord is just lurking underneath the surface and waiting for the moment to deal with her.

"Let me get this straight. You were dizzy and nauseous the whole day and you fainted and hit your head twice?" asks the doctor with a disapproving look on his face.

Kyoko silently nods as she took another peek at Ren.

"Then what did the doctor say for the fall this morning?" asks the doctor.

"I didn't go to the hospital this morning," whispers Kyoko as she lowers her head from the disapproving look that the doctor has on his face.

"Mogami-san, you should take better care of yourself. You should have come to the hospital right after you woke up from fainting the first time, but you didn't. Furthermore, you fainted and hit your head again," said the doctor.

"I didn't think it was serious and I didn't want to bother anyone," whispers Kyoko feeling like she was a little kid being scolded for doing something bad.

"Mogami-san, this means I'll have to examine you more closely and you will be spending the night here," said the doctor.

"I understand," whispers Kyoko guiltily.

"Now I need you to tell me what bought about the dizziness and nausea. Do you feel dizzy and nauseous lying down?" asks the doctor.

"Yes, but it's better when I lie down, especially if I have my eyes closed. It gets really bad when I get up, move, and turn around too quickly," said Kyoko as she thinks about her condition throughout the day.

"Does your ears hurt or does it feel like you're under water," asks the doctor.

"Sometimes," replies Kyoko.

"Mogami-san, I need you to look at this pen," said the doctor as he holds up a pen. "Now follow the pen with your eyes, but don't move your head."

Kyoko did as the doctor asks her too. It was hard. As her eyes changes direction, they would flicker and that hurts her head. The doctor quietly writes something down on the chart without saying anything. It was Ren, who had been silent all this time that spoke up.

"What is wrong with Mogami-san, doctor?" asks Ren.

"She seems to have benign positional vertigo. Have you heard of vertigo?" asks the doctor.

"No," said Ren.

"It's when your brain has trouble comprehending signals coming from the eyes and the ears, so it affects a person's balance. It makes you feel dizzy and nauseous. It's similar to motion sickness, but in this case movements make you feel sick," said the doctor as he finishes writing on the chart.

"How is it treated?" asks Ren.

"Rest and medication is usually more than enough," said the doctor.

"So I don't need to stay in the hospital for the night?" asks Kyoko with a hopeful look on her face.

Ren glared at her making Kyoko shrinks away from him as she looks away.

"No. It still means you have to stay at the hospital due to a concussion from your two falls today," said the doctor with irritation at the girl. Wait here. The nurse will move you to a room in a bit. Oh, and I don't think I need to mention this, but I think that's not the case. People with vertigo are prone to accidents since they sometimes black out and have a problem with balance."

Then the doctor walks away from Kyoko and Ren.

"Mogami-san," said Ren with anger and his gentleman smile on full force.

"Yes?" asks Kyoko in a whisper as she realizes that she is about to deal with the demon lord.

"What is this about you being sick since this morning and fainting twice?" asks Ren who was seething with anger.

"Ummm. I fainted at school during P.E.?" said Kyoko.

"You fainted and still continue to work and even planned to attend the grateful party, which will end at some unknown time? And not to mention your condition," said a very angry Ren.

Kyoko slowly nods her head.

"Unbelievable," mutters Ren and sighs. "Until you have fully recovered, you are not to go anywhere by yourself. If possible you are not to get up at all," orders Ren.

"I'm really ok, Tsuruga-san. It's not that bad," protests Kyoko.

Ren glares at her.

"You are so not ok. You fainted twice and hit your head both times. You might badly hurt yourself next time," said Ren with anger.

Kyoko couldn't argue with what Ren just said, so she just kept quiet. Luckily a nurse walks in at that moment to move her to her room, so the scolding didn't continued.

* * *

A/N's:

And now her sickness has been revealed!

I really tried to make each chapters longer, but couldn't since life has been hectic. I didn't want you guys to wait too long, so I thought short chapters are better than nothing. And I promise I'll update whenever I can, which is pretty often since I use writing fanfics as stress reliever.

Please review. I love reading your reviews. Criticisms are also welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Private Room in the Hospital**

The nurse pushed Kyoko's wheelchair into a private room, which will be her room for the night. The room was painted cream with windows on one side that was closed with cream-colored curtains. There was a closet next to the wall with the window. Next to the closet was a shelf where the television sits. On the opposite side of the television was the bed. Next to the bed was a special table that can be elevated so the patient can assess the table while in bed. Two chairs were put side by side next to the bed. And next to the chairs was a long couch for the patient's family to sleep on. The room also has its own bathroom with a shower. There was also a small fridge and a microwave between the couch and the bathroom.

The nurse locks the wheelchair's wheel so that it wouldn't move.

"Mogami-san, can you stand?" asks the nurse.

"Yes," said Kyoko.

Ren who has been walking behind the wheelchair quickly walks over to the wheelchair, but not too close since he didn't want to get in the way.

Kyoko puts her hand on the side of the wheelchair for support and slowly stands up. She only has a few steps to take to get to the bed. She was taking the few steps to the bed when her body fails and she starts to stagger. Ren who was close by and paying close attention to Kyoko reaches his arms out and steady her. The nurse was surprised at how fast Ren steadied the staggering Kyoko. He had her steady before the nurse could even reach her hand out to help Kyoko.

"Are you ok, Mogami-san?" asks Ren.

"Yes. Thank you. I was just a little dizzy," replies Kyoko.

Kyoko stands still with Ren's help for a while before taking the last few steps towards the bed. Ren walks at Kyoko's pace towards the bed with his arms still supporting her. Once they reached the bed Kyoko slowly sits down on the edge of the bed before lying down on the bed. The nurse pulls the folded blanket up to cover Kyoko. Ren pulls the chair beside the bed closer to the bed before taking a seat.

"Mogami-san, please do not get out of the bed unless it's necessary. If you need to get out of the bed please press the button at the side of the bed to call a nurse to assist you," said the nurse.

"Yes," replies Kyoko meekly.

"Thank you very much," said Ren politely to the nurse and he stands up and gives a bow to the nurse.

"It's my job," said the nurse as she smiles and turn around to walk out of the room with the wheelchair.

Once the nurse was out of the room, Ren sits back down and turns to look at Kyoko who was lying on the bed looking at Ren.

"Tsuruga-san, you don't have to stay for my sake. I know you are very busy. You can leave whenever you need to. I am fine," said Kyoko.

"That is not an option, Mogami-san," said Ren.

"I will be fine. There are nurses and doctors here," said Kyoko thinking that Ren was being a gentleman and didn't want to leave her at the hospital alone.

"That is not what I meant," said Ren exasperatedly. "If I leave you here alone, you would not want to bother the nurse when you need to get up and you will get up yourself and might end up on the floor again."

"Tsuruga-san, I promise I will not go anywhere without help, so you really don't have to stay," said Kyoko not wanting to burden Ren.

"That is not the only reason why I am staying," said Ren as he looks into Kyoko's eyes and think about what to say next. "I am worried about you. Plus I have to stay and look after you like the President asks me to," said Ren, who was lying about the President.

"Then I'll call the President and tell him that I am ok, so you can leave," said Kyoko thinking she did not want to burden the president and Ren.

"No, Mogami-san. The President is attending the grateful party and you shouldn't call him about this now since you will worry him more. You know how much the President loves party don't you? You wouldn't want to ruin his fun with your selfishly wanting to get rid of me, do you?" said Ren using out his trump card to prevent Kyoko from making him leave her.

"I am so sorry. I didn't think of it that way. I really don't want to ruin the party by calling the President," said Kyoko reflecting on her actions.

"It's ok since you understand," said Ren smiling happily since he will get to stay besides Kyoko. "You should sleep."

"I am not sleepy," protests Kyoko thinking that it was not proper for her to be sleepy since she should keep Ren company.

"You are sick. You need rest," said Ren softly.

"I am really ok," said Kyoko stubbornly.

"Mogami-san, if you don't sleep now that it might take longer for you to fully recover and you won't be able to give your work 100%. That is not something a professional actress would do," said Ren trying to win against Kyoko stubbornness with reason.

Kyoko was shocked.

"I am so sorry that you have to remind me about professionalism twice in one day, Tsuruga-san," said Kyoko horrified at her mistake yet again.

"I am glad you understand," said Ren smiling.

"Then please excuse me," said Kyoko as she closes her eyes to sleep.

Ren sits staring at Kyoko's sleeping face.

…

"What is that smell? It smells really good. It's making my mouth water," thought Kyoko as she slowly opens her eyes.

Right beside her bed was a table with food on it. There was a Japanese style meal placed on the table complete with fresh fruits and juice. Kyoko puts her hand beside herself for support and slowly tries to sit up. Ren, who was watching Kyoko sleep on the chair beside the bed, was wondering whether to wake Kyoko up for dinner or not when he saw her eyes open and tries to sit up. Ren quickly places his arms on Kyoko's back to her support her in a sitting position. He reaches over for the remote that controls the bed. He adjusts it so that the headpiece lifts up and Kyoko can lean against the bed while sitting up. Ren took a step back and rolls the food table closer to the sitting Kyoko. He adjusts the height of the table so that Kyoko can reach the food while sitting in bed. Then he helps uncover the plastic wrappings on the food and hands her the chopsticks.

Kyoko didn't waste anytime as she accepts the chopsticks from Ren and puts her hand together to say a prayer of thanks for the meal. Then she digs into the food in front of her. She was able to eat a few bites before the nausea and dizziness from being in a sitting position hits her and she lost all her appetite.

"What's wrong?" asks Ren as he sees Kyoko stop eating.

"I feel a little sick," said Kyoko.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" asks Ren looking worried.

"No," replies Kyoko weakly with closed eyes.

"How can I make you feel better?" ask Ren wanting to make all the pain Kyoko was feeling at the moment go away.

"It's okay, but thank you very much," said Kyoko weakly.

"Why don't you lie down?" asks Ren.

Kyoko slowly nods her head since the nausea was making her feel too sick to speak, but nodding her head makes the dizziness worst, which in turns make her nausea worst.

"I'll help you," said Ren as he adjusts the controller for the bed so that Kyoko was in a lying position. Then Ren reach for the blanket on Kyoko's waist and pull it up to her chin. " _Sleep well, my love,"_ thought Ren as he brush the bangs from Kyoko's face.

Ren was getting hungry, but he didn't want to wake Kyoko up by using the phone in the room to order food from the hospital canteen and he didn't want to go out to eat and leave Kyoko alone either. So Ren quickly walks out of the room to the nurse's counter and asks the nurse to order food for him. The nurse at the counter was a young nurse and a fan of Ren. So she was more than happy to be able to talk to the Tsuruga Ren in person, even though he asks her to do something that was so not part of her job. She smiles and nods at Ren as she lifts the phone to order food for Ren. Ren thanked the nurse and quickly walks back to the sleeping Kyoko.

….

Ren's food arrives and he quickly eats.

The smell of Ren's food woke Kyoko up this time. She opens her eyes and slowly turns her head around to find out what the appealing smell was. She saw Ren eating his grilled fish with rice and miso soup. She lies there looking at Ren eating quickly.

Ren accidentally looks up and saw Kyoko staring at him eating.

"Are you feeling better," asks Ren softly.

"Yes," said Kyoko.

"Would you like to continue eating your dinner, so you can take your medication?" asks Ren as he puts down his chopstick.

"In a bit," said Kyoko still looking at Ren's direction.

Ren was wondering why Kyoko seems to be staring at him, so he follows her gaze and saw that she was looking at his meal. Then he notices that his meal and her meal were totally different. Her Japanese meal seems bland compared to his Japanese meal.

"Do you want me to order this for you?" asks Ren looking at Kyoko.

"Yes, please," Kyoko replies still was looking at Ren's food as she swallowed.

"Here. Drink this juice while I order you a meal," said Ren handing Kyoko her glass of juice.

Kyoko's brain was still having trouble comprehending the signals from her eardrum and her eyes, so it failed to comprehend the exact location of the glass of juice Ren handed her. Kyoko's hand did not grab the glass, but her eyes told her it did.

Ren notices that Kyoko's hand grab onto empty air.

"Let me help you," said Ren as he turns around towards the table, which was behind him, and grabs a straw.

Ren took the straw out from the wrappers and put it into the glass of juice. Then he turns around to face Kyoko. Ren has one hand on the glass and one hand on the straw as he carefully put the straw on Kyoko's lips.

Kyoko puts up one hand and reach for the straw on her lips to drink the juice. Kyoko's hand on the straw was in contact with Ren's hand.

" _Her hand feels a little warm_ ," thought Ren.

Once Kyoko finishes the glass of juice, Ren turns to put the glass back down on the table behind him. He grabs a tissue and hands put it in Kyoko's hand.

"Thank you," said Kyoko as she wipes her mouth with the tissue.

Ren walks over to the television, where the room phone was located. He picks up the receiver and dials the internal number for the hospital canteen to order Kyoko the same thing he was having.

After he was done ordering Kyoko's food, he puts the receiver back in its place. Then he turns around and walks back to the chair besides Kyoko. Ren looks at Kyoko and saw that she was sweating.

"Are you hot?" asks Ren.

"A little," said Kyoko looking at Ren.

Ren stood up and walks over to the AC controller, which was on the wall besides to the couch. He adjusts the temperature, then walks back to Kyoko.

"Do you want to watch TV while we wait for your meal?" asks Ren.

"No," replies Kyoko as she tries to sit up on the bed.

Ren helps Kyoko sit up on the bed by supporting her.

"Tell me what you want, so I can help," said Ren not knowing what Kyoko was trying to do, but wanting to help her.

"I need to go to the bathroom," said Kyoko softly since she was embarrassed to have to tell him that.

"I'll help you," said Ren.

"I'm fine," said Kyoko not wanting to burden Ren and also due to her embarrassment.

"I insist," said Ren as he picks her up from the bed.

"Tsuruga-san," cries out Kyoko in surprise. "Please put me down. I am heavy and I can walk to the bathroom."

"You're not heavy at all," said Ren as he walks over to the bathroom.

Ren puts Kyoko down in the bathroom.

"Tell me when you're done," said Ren as he turns to walk out of the bathroom.

"Thank you," said a blushing Kyoko.

Knowing Kyoko, there was no way she would tell him when she was done, so Ren stood outside the door waiting to assist Kyoko. He was leaning against the wall the outside the bathroom when Kyoko opens the door of the bathroom.

"I knew you wouldn't ask for my help," said Ren as he walks over to her and picks her up and quickly and carefully put her back on the bed before she could protest.

"That's not it Tsuruga-san. I ask for your help when I really need it. But I can manage to go to the bathroom by myself," said a pouting Kyoko.

"People with vertigo are prone to accidents. It is safer if I just help you," said Ren.

"How did you know that?" asks Kyoko in surprise.

"The doctor in the emergency room told us," said Ren as he wonders why Kyoko didn't remember. "You don't remember?"

"No," said Kyoko wondering why she didn't remember.

"You were probably feeling too sick to remember," suggests Ren.

Kyoko wasn't happy that she didn't remember what the doctor said and it showed on her face.

"It's not a big deal that you don't remember," said Ren softly.

Kyoko still didn't look happy.

"It's not big deal, Mogami-san. People can forget. Plus the conversation with the doctor was quite long. It's perfectly normal for you to not remember everything he said," said Ren trying to soothe Kyoko.

Ren looks at Kyoko's face and notices that she was sweating, even though he already adjusted the AC.

"Is it still hot?" asks Ren looking at Kyoko.

"No. I'm actually feeling cold," said Kyoko looking confused as to why Ren would ask if it was hot.

Ren saw the confused look on Kyoko's face.

"You're sweating Mogami-san. That's why I asked if it was hot in here," explains Ren as he reach for the tissue on the table.

Ren wipes Kyoko's face with the tissue and helps her lie back down.

"Mogami-san, I think you have a fever," said Ren.

Kyoko's eyes went wide. Ren grabs the blanket and covers Kyoko up again.

"You should sleep. I'll wake you up when the food gets here," said Ren softly.

Kyoko didn't think it was wise to argue that she was okay when she was sick and has a fever, so she just closes her eyes to sleep.

* * *

A/N:

Firstly, I have to apologize if some parts were "weirder" than usual. I haven't been feeling so good this last week, so my brain has been more bonkers than usual.

I just realized this after I finished writing this chapter, but it's in the middle of December and Japan is cold during that time. But Kyoko is feeling hot and actually sweating indoors. ***shock.** Oh, but I have a perfectly sound excuse. Even though it is cold during mid December in Japan, but Japanese people hate the cold, so all buildings actually turns the heater on super high, so it actually feels like summer indoor. *evil laugh. It is a good thing that I have been in Japan before.

I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys. I tried my best with the fluff, but didn't want to risk overdoing it and making Ren really out of character.

So please review and tell me what you think. Were Ren and Kyoko still in character? Was there enough fluff? Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

The food has arrived for Kyoko and the hospital staff has set the food on Kyoko's adjustable table. Ren is wondering if he should let Kyoko rest some more or wake her up, so she can eat and take her meds. He decides to wake her up since taking the meds would mean she would feel better soon while letting her sleep longer would prolong her suffering since she needs to eat before taking her meds

Ren pushes the table closer to the bed. Then he studies her sleeping face for a while. He reaches out his hand and brushes her hair away from her face. Then he moves his hand and gently tap on her shoulder and gently calls out to her.

"Mogami-san. Mogami-san. Your food is here. You need to get up and eat, so you can take your meds," said Ren.

Kyoko's eyes flutter open, then they instantly close again. Slowly Kyoko finally opens her eyes. Once Ren saw that Kyoko was awake, he reaches over for the remote of the bed to adjust it to support Kyoko into a sitting position. He then unwrap the chopsticks and feeds Kyoko her meal.

"Tsuruga-san, Thank you, but I can eat by myself," said Kyoko as she reaches for the chopstick in Ren's hand.

"No, Mogami-san. You're sick. You need to be nursed and it's faster for me to do it since you're feeling sick. This way you don't have to open your eyes and make the nausea worst," said Ren with an adamant voice.

It was impossible to win against Ren when he's this adamant, so Kyoko could only sit and be fed by Ren. Ren gently feeds Kyoko. After a few bites, Kyoko was starting to feel worst again, but she didn't want to waste food. So she tried to continue eating, but her pace was a lot slower.

"Mogami-san, are you feeling worst?" asks a worried Ren.

"Tsuruga-san, I'm sorry, but I really can't eat anymore," said Kyoko guitily.

"Don't worry about it, Mogami-san. At least you had a few bites, so you can take your meds," said Ren as he puts the bowl of rice and chopsticks down on the table.

Ren grabs the meds that the nurse had prepared for Kyoko from the table and the glass of water. He hands her the meds and help her holds the glass of water. After Kyoko had taken her meds, Ren put the glass back on the table. He reaches out his hand to adjust the bed again so that she can lie down.

"Tsuruga-san, I'm really sorry that you have to take care of me, even though you're very sleepy," said Kyoko as she looks into Ren's eyes.

"Don't worry about it Mogami-san. I really don't mind," said Ren giving her a smile.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san," said Kyoko as she drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

"Yashiro-san, can you do me a favor?" asks Ren over the phone.

"Of course," said Yashiro.

"Can you please get me and Mogami-san a change of clothes? We will be needing it tomorrow when she checks out of the hospital," said Ren.

"Ok. I'll get the change of clothes to you by tonight after I am done at the party," said Yashiro.

"Thank you very much," said Ren.

"It's not a problem at all. Anything for you and Kyoko-chan," said Yashiro giggling.

"Here are the change of clothes," whispered Yashiro not wanting to wake Kyoko up.

"Thank you, Yashiro-san," said Ren.

"How is Kyoko-chan?" asks Yashiro.

"She should be feeling better once she wakes up since she already took her meds," said Ren as he looks at Kyoko.

"What exactly happened," asks Yashiro.

"Mogami-san has vertigo and likely a concussion too since she fainted and hit her head twice," said Ren starting to feel angry at Kyoko again.

"Wow. She's been through quite a bit in one day," said Yashiro.

"Yeah. And she didn't even think about telling anyone. She was determined to got Maria-chan's party even though she was sick since this morning," said Ren with irritation.

"She is one tough girl," said Yashiro with admiration for Kyoko.

"I wish she would just rely on and be honest with me," said Ren sadly.

"Oh?" said Yashiro with a smirk on his face.

Ren kept quiet since he has said more than enough and didn't want Yashiro to tease him about it.

"So what time will she be discharged tomorrow?" asks Yashiro seriously.

"I am not sure. It depends on her condition tomorrow since the doctor will need to check her again tomorrow to see if she has a concussion," said Ren.

"Okay. Then I'll rearrange your schedule for tomorrow so that you'll have the whole day free to take care of Kyoko-chan," said Yashiro with a smile.

"I'm really grateful for what you did, Yashiro-san," said Ren seriously.

"Anything to help you and Kyoko-chan," said Yashiro with a glint in his eyes. "I'll take my leave then."

"I'll see you out," said Ren.

* * *

 **1am**

"Bathroom," thought Kyoko.

Kyoko opens her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" she thought. "Who cares? Bathroom first. Think later," thought Kyoko.

She quickly got up since she really needs the bathroom. She was halfway across the room, when she started to feel dizzy again and her eyes were seeing two of everything.

"Oh, crap," thought Kyoko as she tried to take the few steps to the wall for support.

The door to the room opens and Ren walks in.

"Crap," thought Ren as he quickly rushes over to Kyoko.

"Are you okay, Mogami-san?" asks Ren as he helps support Kyoko.

"Just a bit dizzy," said Kyoko weakly.

"Where are you going?" asks Ren not happy that Kyoko got out of bed by herself, but also mad at himself for leaving her side.

"Bathroom," said Kyoko.

Ren scoops Kyoko up into his arms in one quick motion and walks over to the bathroom where he put her down.

"Tell me when you're done," said Ren as he closes the door of the bathroom.

"Argh. This is so embarrassing. Tsuruga-san is right outside and I need to pee," thought Kyoko. "And it's not like can argue since I really don't feel so good."

Kyoko quickly uses the bathroom and washes her hand. Then she opens the door and walk out of the bathroom.

Ren walks up to Kyoko and scoops her up into his arms again. He carries Kyoko back to the bed and gently put her down on the bed. Then he covers her with the blanket and sits down next to the bed.

"Mogami-san, you really shouldn't get out of bed without help for now. You really don't want your condition to get worst by fainting and seriously injuring yourself," said Ren sternly.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san," said Kyoko.

"Just don't do it again," said Ren a little more softly than before. "You should go back to sleep, so you'll feel better and you can check out of the hospital tomorrow."

"Yes," said Kyoko as she now remembers she was spending the night at the hospital.

Kyoko closes her eyes and felt asleep.

"Why is she so stubborn even though she's sick?" thought Ren. "But what can I do, but take care of her since I love her so much."

Ren reaches out and gently stroke Kyoko's head.

"Good night, my love," he whispers softly as he kisses her forehead lightly so as to not wake her up.

* * *

A/N:

Kya! Finally done with another chapter. Was that enough fluff? Reviews, comments, and any kind of feedback is welcome and appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm finally back! Sorry for the long wait.

Btw, I just realized that I never put up any disclaimer.

I know you know, but just in case.

I don't own Skip Beat and its characters.

* * *

Morning

Ren was sleeping on the couch by Kyoko's hospital bed. He moves around to get more comfortable after sleeping in that small couch for a long time. He couldn't seem to get comfortable anymore, so he regretfully opens his eyes. He looks around the room and sees that Kyoko is still sleeping soundly in bed. He stands up and walks over to check on Kyoko.

Kyoko's complexion seems to be better, but she still looks paler than her normal color. Ren sees that the blanket was not fully covering Kyoko during her sleep, so he readjusts the blanket for her. Then he lightly strokes her hair and kisses her head. Then he quickly straighten up since he didn't want to be caught kissing a sleeping Kyoko or even worst be caught by Kyoko.

Ren walks over to grab his change of clothes from the bag Yashiro had brought over late last night and walks to the bathroom for a shower.

"Mogami-san. Mogami-san. How are you feeling?" asked a nurse as she gently tries to wake the sleeping Kyoko up.

Kyoko stirs in her sleep, but didn't wake up right away due to her fatigue and the effects of the medicines. Instead, she turns around in bed, but the nurse has to wake her up. So the nurse continues to wake up Kyoko.

"Yes?" Kyoko mumble groggily with her eyes still closed.

Ren has just finished his morning shower and walks out of the bathroom. He quickly put down his clothes on the couch and walks over to the nurse by Kyoko's side. He greets the nurse with a slight nod and turns his attention to Kyoko.

Ren sees the Kyoko struggling to wake up and his heart beats faster at the sight. She was so cute that he wanted to hug her right then and there, but couldn't. Not if he still wants her in his life. So he had to make do with crossing his arms and hugging himself instead.

Finally, Kyoko's eyes flutter opens and she looks around feeling disoriented. She feels confused to see the unfamiliar room and a nurse and Ren standing next to her.

"Where am I?" Kyoko asks.

"You're at the hospital. You were admitted to the hospital yesterday due to your vertigo and concussion. Do you remember?" asks the nurse gently.

"I was admitted last night?" asks Kyoko looking confused.

"Yes." Said the nurse gently.

Ren reach out for Kyoko's hand and gently squeeze it.

"I bought you to the hospital after I found you on the floor of the Love Me locker room while you were preparing for Maria-chan's party." Said Ren trying to help out Kyoko.

Kyoko keeps silent and looks like she's deep in thought.

"I'll go get the doctor," said the nurse.

"Thank you," said Ren.

"Tsuruga-san, why are you here?" asks Kyoko.

"I stayed the night here in case you needed help," said Ren.

"I'm sorry for having inconvenience you," said Kyoko as she tries to do a dogeza in bed, but suddenly getting up causes her vision to black out and feel dizzy.

Ren sees Kyoko swaying and quickly reaches out to steady her and gently, but firmly push her back in bed.

"It's really ok, Mogami-san," said Ren giving her a gentle smile.

"But I caused you trouble," said Kyoko feeling horrible.

"It's ok and I mean it. You should listen to your sempai, right?" said Ren using the sempai card.

"Ok," said Kyoko regretfully.

"So how are you feeling?" asks Ren.

"Better," said Kyoko.

Just then the doctor from yesterday and the nurse walks in.

"How are you feeling, Mogami-san?" asks the doctor as he looks over at her chart.

"Much better," reply Kyoko.

"No dizziness, no nausea?" asks the doctor.

"No," said Kyoko.

"But you seems to black out just now," said Ren.

The doctor stops writing on Kyoko's chart and look up at Ren then turns to Kyoko.

"Is that true?" asks the doctor as he looks at Kyoko.

"Yes," said Kyoko looking sheepish.

"So is the dizziness gone?" asks the doctor as he closely examines Kyoko.

"It is. Just now it must be because I got up too quickly so I felt dizzy," said Kyoko sincerely.

The doctor looks away from Kyoko and continues to write on her chart.

"Then you're free to go home today, but I advise that you shouldn't rest at home today. And you shouldn't stay alone today since I am not so sure how serious your concussion is," said the doctor.

"But I am perfectly fine," said Kyoko not happy about having to stay home.

"You're not fine. The nurse told me that you couldn't recall how you got here when you woke up. That is a sign of concussion, even thought your scan from yesterday looks perfectly fine. It is not safe to stay alone," said the doctor staring at Kyoko's face.

Kyoko looks troubled. She really wants to go to school today and she also has to meet with Maria-chan, so she can apologize face-to-face for missing her party yesterday.

"It's ok. I don't really have to rest in bed since the doctor wouldn't know anyway," thought Kyoko.

"Ok," said Kyoko.

"She's being too agreeable. She must be planning something," thought Ren.

"She will definitely stay in bed and rest today," said Ren as he looks at Kyoko. "I'll make sure she stays in bed."

"That will be best," said the doctor as he continues to write. "You will have some medication to take in case the nausea and dizziness is back. But if it disappears completely, then there's no need to take the medication that I prescribed. And if you are to feel worse after taking the medication, then please come back immediately. Also if the dizziness and nausea doesn't go away after a week, then come back and see me again." Said the doctor.

"Yes," said Kyoko. "Thank you very much, sensei."

"Thank you," said Ren to the doctor.

The doctor leaves the room.

The nurse turns to talk with Ren and Kyoko.

"Then I'll start with the documents for your release from the hospital," said the nurse. "Please wait in the room for a while."

"Can I change into my clothes?" Kyoko asks the nurse.

"Yes," answers the nurse with a smile and she turns to leave the room.

Kyoko stands up and look around the room for her belongings. She didn't see her belongings lying around anywhere, so she assumes it was in the closet. She was about to walk over to the closet, but Ren grabs her arm.

"Where are you going Mogami-san?" asks Ren with a grim smile.

"To get changed," replied Kyoko.

"Do you know where your clothes are?" asks Ren.

"The closet?" replies Kyoko.

"No," said Ren.

"Do you happen to know where my clothes are?" ask Kyoko feeling embarrass and guilty that she have to ask Ren about her clothes.

"Yes," said Ren smiling as he sees Kyoko blushing cutely. "Wait here."

Ren walks to the other bag that Yashiro had bought last night. Inside is a change of clothes for Kyoko that he had asked Yashiro to get. He grabs the bag and hands them to Kyoko.

"Thank you very much," said Kyoko with her face lowered, but her blush has spread and know even her neck is tomato red.

"You're very welcome," said Ren with a blinding smile, even though Kyoko couldn't see the smile.

Of course Ren is giving his heart-melting smile since Kyoko is just so unbelievably cute and Ren is so madly in love with her.

Kyoko takes the change of clothes in her hand and walks to the bathroom.

"Argh. This is so embarrassing and worst I have inconvenienced Tsuruga-san for the change of clothes too. What am I going to do with myself? How can I cause so much trouble?" thought Kyoko as she quickly changed her clothes and wash her face.

While waiting for Kyoko, Ren packs his belongings and put together Kyoko's clothes yesterday.

A nurse walks into the room.

"Please follow me for the release procedures," said the nurse.

"Please wait a bit," said Ren. " Mogami-san, I'll be back in a bit. Please wait for me here."

"Ok," said Kyoko from the bathroom.

"Please lead the way," said Ren.

* * *

Kyoko was surfing the channels wait for Ren with her belongings next to her when Ren walks into the room.

"Are you ready?" asks Ren.

"I just need to deal with the release papers, then I'll be done," said Kyoko standing up from the bag.

"It's already been dealt with," said Ren as he walks over to take the bag from beside Kyoko.

"What do you mean it has be dealt with?" asks Kyoko wide-eyed.

"I already paid for it," said Ren.

"B…b…but you don't have to. I was hospitalized, so I have to pay for it. Why would Tsuruga-san have to pay for my hospital bill?" asks a not happy Kyoko.

"Because I can and I'm your sempai. Plus I'm a guy. Even thought it is your hospital fee, but I can't let you pay." Said Ren trying not to feel hurt.

"No. How much was it? I'll pay you back." Said Kyoko as she looks for her wallet.

"Please, Mogami-san. Let me pay. You're hurting my pride as your sempai and as a guy," said Ren with his begging puppy eyes.

"Ok," said Kyoko reluctantly.

"Then shall we get going?" asks Ren with a smile.

"Tsuruga-san, that change in facial emotions is just too much. How can you change so fast?" asks Kyoko in shock.

Ren didn't answer, but gives her a eye-blinding smile instead. Then he walks toward the door and holds it open for Kyoko.

"Ladies first," said Ren with a smile and a bow.

* * *

A/N's note:

I'm so sorry that I kinda disappeared for a while. Life was hell with stress and work. I was sooo bad that I've been having only 3-4 hours of sleep a day. So I couldn't really continue with the story since I was a zombie surviving on coffee and trying to get by each day. My schedule is still busy, but I've gotten kinda used to it. So the updates might not be as often as before, but I promise I will update as often as possible.

Most importantly, if anyone wants to help me edit my grammar and stuff, I would be really grateful. My grammar is not perfect to begin with, plus English is not my language, and lack of sleep does affect my ability to think and spell.

Comments and reviews please! Please?


	9. Chapter 9

Skip Beat and its character does not belong to me.

* * *

-Ren's car—

"Mogami-san, you can take a nap during the drive." said Ren as he drives out of the hospital's parking lot.

"I've fully recovered, Tsuruga-san. And I just woke up, so I don't feel like sleeping now," said Kyoko.

"Mogami-san, you should listen to your sempai. And you shouldn't be so stubborn when you're sick," scolds Ren.

"I'll nap," said Kyoko reluctantly as she leans back against the seat.

Ren parks the car in the parking lot. He turns to face the still sleeping Kyoko.

"She looks so peaceful," though Ren with a smile. "So very cute just like the old days before the bitterness caused by Sho. Damn that Sho hurting her and turning her so bitter against love."

Ren shakes his head trying to clear his head of Sho. He looks at Kyoko and smiles. He reaches out his hand and gently brush away the strands of hair that covers Kyoko's face.

"Shall I just let her sleep and carry her upstairs or should I wake her up? But she looks so peaceful. Maybe I should just carry her upstairs. Hmmm. But I don't have any excuse to do so since she claims to be fine," thought Ren.

While Ren was debating with himself over what to do, Kyoko stirs in her sleep. She slowly opens her eyes and look around her. The sight she sees is of an underground parking lot.

"Tsuruga-san, where are we?" asks Kyoko.

"We're at my apartment," replies Ren as he hides his regret of not being able to continue to watch Kyoko sleep.

"What are we doing here?" asks Kyoko looking confused.

"You will be resting here until you've fully recovered," Ren said calmly.

"But I can recover back in my room at Darumaya," said Kyoko stubbornly.

"No," said Ren sternly. "If I let you go back to your room, you'll just go back to work and school, which is against the doctor's advice. Going back to work today is dangerous and can make your condition worse. I, your sempai, will make sure you follow the doctor's orders," said Ren with his gentleman smile.

"But….," said Kyoko.

"No buts," said Ren more sternly. "You will be staying in the guest room at my apartment until you have fully recovered. This is your sempai's ORDER."

"But I have work and school," Kyoko stammers.

"The president has already taken care of it for you," said Ren with a smile.

"When? How?" questions Kyoko looking shocked.

"I made the necessarily calls while I dealt with your release papers," replies Ren like it was no big deal.

The expression on Kyoko's eyes grew as large as saucers and her mouth was hanging open from the shock and not knowing what to say.

"Her expression is just too adorable," thought Ren with a smile while he battles with the urge to keep his hands to himself.

"Tsuruga-san, if I didn't know better, I would think you're enjoying this," admonish Kyoko as she notices the slight smile that slips out on Ren's face.

"Why, Mogami-san. How can you say that to your sempai? You're hurting my feelings. I'm your sempai, why would I enjoy seeing you suffer?" asks Ren pretending to look hurt by Kyoko's words.

"You're definitely enjoying this, Tsuruga-san," admonishes Kyoko.

Ren just smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"Come-on. I've turned the engine off and it's getting cold in here. Let's get inside before you and I get a cold," said Ren as he turns to get out of the car.

Kyoko feels helpless for not being able to go against the words of her sempai, so she just obediently gets out of the car with her belongings. Ren quickly gathers his belongings from the back of the car before locking the car. Ren walks over to Kyoko and grabs her bags out from her hands.

"Tsuruga-san," Kyoko cries out.

"A gentleman carries things for a lady," said Ren calmly as he tries to keep a straight face.

"But I am an independent Japanese woman," Kyoko cries out.

Ren pretends to be deaf and quickly walks into the building with a smile on his face leaving Kyoko behind.

Kyoko could only accept her fate and try to catch up to the long-legged Tsuruga-san.

* * *

"I'll serve you your breakfast in a bit. Why don't you wait for me at the dining table?" said Ren as he put down the bags he was carrying, but the bag of food.

"You're cooking?" asks Kyoko in shock.

"Of course not. I bought these as our breakfast," said Ren.

"When did you buy them?" asks Kyoko in confusion.

"During the drive here I stopped by a small shop while you were sleeping," said Ren as he walks into the kitchen.

"You already did so much for me, so let me at least set the table for us," pleads Kyoko as she hurries after Ren into the kitchen.

"Us. She said "us," thought Ren, who is struggling to keep off the goofy smile from his face. "No. She didn't mean anything by "us." Don't overthink things, Ren. You should know better."

Ren puts the bag of food down on the kitchen counter and pushes Kyoko out of the kitchen.

"Chair. Sit," said Ren sternly.

"But," protests Kyoko.

"Sit. Now," said Ren looking grim and crossing his arms.

Kyoko lowers her head and walks back to the dining table.

"She even looks cute when she is sulking," thought Ren smiling.

Once Kyoko is sitting at the dining table, Ren turns back to the task at hand. He pours the porridge into bowls for both of them and got out two bottles of water from the fridge. He carries out a bowl of porridge and water bottle for Kyoko, and then places them in front of Kyoko. Then he carries out his porridge and drink to the table and settles down across the table from Kyoko.

The two put their hands together and said their thanks for the meal then they eat in silence.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" asks Ren as he observes Kyoko facial expression and complexion.

"Ok," said Kyoko as she reaches for her water bottle.

"You are free to use the guestroom," said Ren as he gathers the bowls.

"Thank you very much and sorry for the intrusion," said Kyoko as she stands up from her seat and tries to grab the bowls out of Ren's hand.

"Oh no, you don't," said Ren as he quickly walks into the kitchen with the dirty bowls.

"Tsuruga-san, please at least let me do the dishes. You've done so much for me already and just washing the dishes is far from enough to repay you for all you've done for me," pleads Kyoko.

"You don't have to repay me for anything. I'm willing to do it. It makes me happy to be able to help you in your time of need," said Ren hoping that Kyoko would pick up on the hidden meanings behind his words.

But of course, poor, dense Kyoko did not pick up the hidden meanings behind Ren's words.

"Please, please let me do it," begs Kyoko who looks to be on the verge of tears.

Ren notices the build up of tears in Kyoko's eyes and his resolve wavers. He sighs loudly.

"Ok. You dry the dishes, while I wash them," said Ren regrettably.

"Please. I can do it alone," begs Kyoko.

"No and that's final. Either dry the dishes or go rest in the guestroom," scolds Ren.

Kyoko silently reach out for the dishtowel and wait for Ren to hand her the washed dishes.

The dishes were all dried and put away in their cabinets when Ren turns to study Kyoko's face.

"How are you feeling?" asks Ren.

"Fine," said Kyoko.

"Why don't you go rest in the guestroom?" asks Ren.

"I'm really fine. I feel perfectly normal and I have been sleeping so much that I am dying to do something," said Kyoko looking sick at the mention of rest.

At Kyoko's reply, Ren was struggling to keep on a stern face.

"Mogami-san, the doctor said you're to take it easy and rest for another day to make sure that you've completely recovered," scolds Ren.

"I know, but I really don't feel like sleeping," whines Kyoko.

Ren have never seen Kyoko whine before. It was not in Kyoko's nature to whine, especially not with Ren. So of course, the lovesick Ren was enjoying this new side of Kyoko that he has never seen before. He loves it so much that he was struggling to not take her into his arms and stroke those lips and cheeks that was pouting as she whines.

"Ok. Why don't we watch some tv then?" suggests Ren.

"But Tsuruga-san, don't you have work?" asks Kyoko.

"Well, lucky for you today is my rare day off," lies Ren whose work for the day got cancelled by the love monster, Lory, and the fanboy, Yashiro.

"Luckily the president and Yashiro rescheduled my day," thought Ren. "Even if they didn't reschedule for me, I would have asked Yashiro-san to reschedule today, so I can take care of Kyoko."

Kyoko is shocked, but didn't question Ren further since there was no reason for Ren to lie about having a day off to her. After all she was just a lowly kouhai to Ren. He wouldn't reschedule his day just to take care of the lowly her.

* * *

"Do you have any channels you want to watch?" asks Ren as he settles down on the couch in front of the tv beside Kyoko.

"No," replies Kyoko.

Ren didn't have any preference either. Actually, Ren never really watches tv since his schedule is always packed full with work. So he just opens the tv and watch whatever it was showing, which happens to be one of the paranormal activity movies.

As the movie progress, Ren notices that Kyoko is sitting in a very tense position with her hands on her face. Ren stops watching the movie and starts to watch Kyoko instead.

Every time the movie gets to the scary part, Kyoko would always cover her eyes with her hands and peep through the holes between her fingers. He finds this very cute. As the movies progress on, Kyoko was inching closer and closer to Ren due to her fear. Ren couldn't help, but enjoy the moment. He wants to help her out by changing the channel, but a chance where she would sit so close to him like this was extremely rare and unlikely to pop up again. So Ren sits silently, pretending to be immersing in the movie, when in truth, he wasn't paying any attention to the movie at all. Ren is just sitting there enjoying their body close together and observing Kyoko's expression as she watches the movie. Slowly, Ren is starting to look like what he really is, a lovesick person.

More than halfway through the movie, Kyoko's complexion starts to go paler. Ren notices the change in Kyoko's complexion, but he thinks it's from fear. So he continues to watch Kyoko watch the movie.

"Mogami-san, why don't you go rest?" asks Ren when the movie was over.

"No," said Kyoko a little too harshly.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of ghosts," teases Ren.

"Wh…who is afraid of ghosts? There are no such things as ghosts," said Kyoko trying to look brave.

"Well, then you shouldn't have any problem with staying in the guestroom, which I have just recently noticed that there is always whispers coming from, right?" teases Ren.

"There are whispers coming from the guestroom?" asks Kyoko with eyes wide from fear. "You must have been dreaming or hearing things."

"No. I was wide-awake. I even checked to make sure that it was not the cleaning lady," lies Ren. "I was the only one in the apartment. And it happens almost every day."

Ren is having a hard time trying to keep up his lie about the mysterious whispers since it was hard to keep a straight face. Kyoko has gone completely white from fear. But of course independent Kyoko has to continue and pretend that she is not scared.

"There is definitely no such thing as ghosts," said Kyoko firmly more to herself than to Ren.

Ren couldn't help himself, but smile at the sight of Kyoko pretending to be brave even though she was so scared throughout the whole movie. She was just too adorable.

Kyoko gathers all her courage and stands up.

"There is no such thing as ghosts," she said.

Ren tries very hard not to laugh.

Kyoko takes a few small steps towards the guestroom. Then her world starts to fade and she lost consciousness.

* * *

A/N's note:

I hope you like this chapter. I think it was kinda sweet. I especially love the parts where Ren teases Kyoko. Which part did you guys like?

Setsuka Heel, thank you for your review. It was due to your review that gave me the motivation to finish my work for the day ASAP and work on this chapter.

I'm a sucker for reviews. So please, please review.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Skip Beat or its characters.

* * *

One minute Kyoko was fine and was even arguing with him about not wanting to rest. Then he was teasing her about being scared of ghosts. And before he could understand what was happening, Ren's body already moved from the couch and was beside the unconscious Kyoko on the floor.

He really thought that she was perfectly fine like she said, even though he noticed that her complexion hasn't returned to its normal color yet. But she was fine throughout the whole movie or so he thought. She was even able to pretend as if she was not afraid of ghosts. Then there she was lying on the floor.

The things going through his mind as he sits beside her unconscious body is that it was his fault. He should have forced her to rest and not let her watch the movie. The movie was bad for any healthy person without vertigo, but worst for people with vertigo. And as if that was not enough, he even teased her about being afraid of ghosts, which could be the reason she is now lying on the floor unconscious.

While he blames himself, he carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her to the guestroom. Once in the guestroom, he balanced her body on one knee and supported it with one arm then used the free arm to move the blanket away, so he could lay her on the bed. Once he had her placed on the bed and propped up so that she would be comfortable, he covered her with the blanket. Then he walked out the room to get his phone to call the hospital.

He needed to see whether the doctor that had seen to her was still at the hospital. And he didn't know what would be the best course of action - not when it involves Kyoko.

Luckily the doctor was still at the hospital. The nurse who answered the call told him to bring Kyoko to the hospital immediately after hearing the details of what had happened.

Ren hung up the phone and quickly rushed towards the guestroom. In his hurry he crashed right into the doorframe. The noise caused by the towering young actor crashing into the doorframe was plain loud. It disturbed the unconscious Kyoko and she stirred.

"Mmmmmmm," Kyoko murmured.

"Mogami-san, are you okay?" asked a worried Ren, who ignored the pain on the right side of his body that had crashed with the doorframe.

"Tsuruga-san? What happened?" asked a confused Kyoko who looked around to take in her surroundings.

"You fainted when you got up from the couch. Do you remember?" asked Ren as he walked closer to where Kyoko was on the bed.

"I fainted? I remembered watching a movie with you," said Kyoko as she tried to remember. Then I got up and felt really dizzy and nauseous and that was it."

"You felt dizzy and nauseous before your fainted?" asked a worried looking Ren as he examined her face.

Kyoko nodded. The nodding made her nauseous and dizzy again. This caused her complexion to go pale again. Ren noticed the change in her complexion.

"We're going to the hospital," Ren proclaimed.

"I'm really ok, Tsuruga-san. There's no need to go to the hospital," protested Kyoko who was feeling worst by the second.

"We're going to the hospital and that's final," Ren declared as he moved closer to scoop her up from the bed.

"Please, Tsuruga-san, at least let me walk on my own!" Kyoko cried out.

"No," said Ren in a low no nonsense voice that didn't leave room for Kyoko to protest further.

* * *

Ren parked the car near the entrance of the hospital. He got out of the car and rushed over to the passenger's side. He then opened the door and scooped Kyoko into his arms. Then he closed the door and locked the car.

Ren walked straight to the doctor's office. He had made an appointment during the brief phone call earlier on, so they didn't have to go to the registration counter first.

While Ren carried Kyoko in his arms, Kyoko was silent. She was hiding her face in his muscular chest that she could feel through his coat. She would have never been seen snuggling up to a man's chest in public, but what other choice did she have? She couldn't win against Ren in this argument – especially when she felt so sick even when her eyes were closed. So her only choice was to closed her eyes and hid her tomato red face in his chest so that the whole world couldn't tell that this embarrassing woman in Ren's arms was her.

Since they got there earlier than the appointed time due to Ren's insanely fast driving, they had to wait. Ren settled Kyoko down on the couch in front of the doctor's office and he kneeled in front of her, so he could study her complexion to determine her condition.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ren gently.

"Just a little sick," Kyoko replied softly due to the worsening condition that made her feel awfully weak.

"Don't lie to me, Mogami-san. You don't look like you're just a little sick. For heaven's sick! You look like a corpse!" exclaimed Ren in frustration brought about by Kyoko's stubbornness to tell him how she was really feeling.

Kyoko visibly cringed at the frustration she heard in his voice and instinctively moved away from the sound of his voice.

Ren noticed this and regretted letting his frustration show in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Mogami-san. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just felt helpless when I can't do anything to make you feel better. And you lying to me about your condition didn't help make me feel better. Please, please don't be scared. I'm not mad at you," he explained.

Kyoko relaxed a little.

"Tsuruga-san! Me being sick have got nothing to do with you. You're not the cause of my sickness. How can you blame yourself when all you've done was to help care for me and make me better?" Kyoko reasoned.

"Thank you, Mogami-san, for not blaming me. But it could have as well be my fault since you were fine until I teased you and made you go rest in the guestroom" said Ren softly.

"It was so not your fault!" yelled Kyoko who stood up all of a sudden.

The sudden change in her position made her feel like dying and her brain wasn't able to catch up to the change in position, so she swayed. Ren saw this and stood up and caught her.

"Please, Mogami-san, don't get so worked up. Just sit back down while we wait for the doctor," pleaded Ren as he helped her settle back down on the couch. "Here. You can lean against me, so you'll feel more comfortable."

"I really don't need to lean against you! I really can't! I'm heavy!" cried out Kyoko in alarm.

"You're not heavy at all," said Ren as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder tightly and brought his arm closer to her body so that she was forced to lean against him.

* * *

"Mogami-san, the doctor is ready to see you," a nurse that had exited the doctor's office called out.

Kyoko was about to get up, but of course Ren was too fast for her. He swiftly scooped her into his arms and strode into the doctor's office.

Of course the sight had both the doctor and the nurse in shock with their mouth hanging open.

"Mogami-san, it looks like your condition haven't really improved and had even worsen," said the doctor after he had recovered from shock.

"It really was better this morning," Kyoko cried out not wanting Ren to think that she had lied to him yet again.

"Then why are you being carried around? Isn't it because you feel so sick that you can't walk by yourself?" asked the doctor with questioning eyes.

"Oh, that would be me," said Ren sheepishly. "She said she could walk, but I thought that might not be the case."

"Well, you didn't have to carry her by yourself. We have wheelchairs here, don't we?" asks the doctor turning to look at the nurse with an accusing look.

The poor nurse could do nothing, but nod her head and agree with the doctor.

"Oh, no. Please don't blame the nurse," said Ren as he noticed the accusing look the doctor gave the nurse. "It was my fault. I thought it was faster to carry her here rather than wait for the wheelchair."

"So what are the symptoms that you're having?" asked the doctor changing the topic and turning to look at Kyoko.

"I was fine this morning then I felt dizzy and nauseous and soon after I fainted," said Kyoko as she jogged her memory for what had just happened.

"What were you doing before the nausea and dizziness hit?" inquired the doctor.

"I was watching tv then I was trying to get to the bedroom," replied Kyoko.

"Were you walking really fast before you fainted?" asked the doctor.

"No. I was walking at a normal pace," said Kyoko.

"What about what you were watching? What type of show was it? Were there times when the camera seemed to be moving around really fast like an amateur filming a movie?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah. It was like a homemade VDO and the camera seemed to be shaking in some parts," said Kyoko as she recalled the movie she had just watched with Ren.

"What about your memories? Are you able to recall things that just recently happened?" the doctor inquired further.

"Yes," said Kyoko without hesitation.

Ren brows furrowed at Kyoko's last reply. The doctor noticed this and turned to look at Ren with a questioning look.

"What is it Tsuruga-san?" asked the doctor.

"Actually there were times when she seemed like she was unable to recall what had just recently happened,"

The doctor silently noted down what Ren and Kyoko told him.

"What is it doctor?" asked Ren.

"Mogami-san seemed to be suffering from both a concussion and vertigo. The concussion was brought about by Mogami-san's fainting and hitting her head twice yesterday. And her vertigo this time seemed to be brought about by her watching tv where the camera is not held steady. This confuses the brain and brought about the dizziness and nausea." said the doctor.

"Will she be permanently cured of the vertigo?" asked Ren.

"It depends on what causes her vertigo. In people who are very sensitive, vertigo can be caused by not enough sleep. So if she gets enough sleep it will go away. But there are other causes of vertigo. It could be caused by an infection, and head or neck injury, a stroke, brain tumor, medications, migraine, Meniere's disease, or calcium build up in the inner ear. But since vertigo is mostly caused by nonlife-threatening causes, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Just be careful when you have your dizzy spells so that you won't put yourself in danger," said the doctor.

"Can we do a test just to make sure?" asked Ren with concern.

"We can, but that's a lot of tests to do and we usually don't recommend it," said the doctor looking at both Ren and Kyoko.

While Ren and the doctor were conversing, Kyoko was having a hard time keeping up with the conversation due to her condition. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open when it was making her so horribly sick. All she know was that Ren was really worried about her and he was really trying to get to the cause of her condition so that she wouldn't have to suffer like this anymore. This really warmed her heart and she felt really grateful. But she was afraid that it was a burden for him. But it was not like she could protest or stop him since it was taking all of her effort to just sit there and keep her eyes open.

"Please have her do all the tests," said Ren determined to find the cause behind Kyoko's sickness.

"It's going to take a while to do all the relevant tests," said the doctor wanting to make sure that Ren still wanted to go ahead with all the tests.

"I understand," said Ren not backing down.

"Then please wait outside, while the nurse gets Mogami-san a wheelchair and I list all the required tests," said the doctor.

Ren nodded his head and turned to help Kyoko to the waiting chair outside.

* * *

A/N's note:

Ooooh, it's already been 3 chapters for just this week. I'm definitely on a roll. I'm a sucker for reviews even when they're criticisms, especially during this time in life where everything is so stressful and I need comfort from your reviews. So please, please review since it keeps me going with the story, which I intend to finish, but your reviews make me write faster. * evil laugh.

Most importantly, I have been told about jumping between tenses a lot. I am working on that in the newer chapters and have been trying to keep the story in one tense, but it has been really hard. I'll eventually go back and attempt to edit all of that in the older chapter. I'm sorry if it annoys the hell out of you. Just bare with it for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

SettsuHeel: thanks very much for beta-reading this for me. Love you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

"You can take her home now. I'll have the nurse contact you once the results are out and it might take a few days," said the doctor to Ren.

"Is it not possible to have the results of the tests by today? I'll wait no matter how long it takes," pleaded Ren to the doctor.

"I'm sorry, but that is just not possible. I understand how you feel, but right now the important thing is to not be stubborn about this. You should take her home and let her rest. She really needs her rest," said the doctor calmly to the worried Ren.

Ren turned to look at Kyoko who was sitting in the wheelchair besides him and across from the doctor. Kyoko still had her eyes closed. Her eyes has been closed whenever possible. Ren knew that Kyoko was feeling very sick, even though she didn't complain about it at all. But he knew how stubborn she can be since he had witnessed it before during the time with the broken ankle incident where she still persisted to act even with a broken ankle. If she felt fine, then she wouldn't have let him do all the talking with the doctor and not say a word throughout the whole conversation. He couldn't imagine the extent of her pain at the moment, but nonetheless, it still felt like his heart was being ripped to shreds from looking at her in this condition and unable to do anything to take her pain away. Oh how his parents must have felt when he was suffering from Rick's death and they couldn't do anything to help him. Now he's starting to understand his parents' pain of being helpless when he was in pain. He didn't like this helpless feeling at all. If Kyoko's pain and sickness was to take up a physical form and look like a monster, he wouldn't think twice about facing that monster and killing it to help her and make her feel better. The only thing he could do for her right now was stay with her and make sure that she was cared for as best as possible according to the doctor's advice. So he could do nothing, but accept the truth.

"Thank you very much for your help doctor. I really appreciate it," said Ren sincerely, but he was still feeling unsatisfied with the situation. "Is it possible for her to stay at the hospital until her condition is better?"

"If it would make you feel more at ease, then I won't object to her being hospitalized until she feels better," said the doctor gently.

"Thank you very much," said Ren as he bows his head in thanks.

"Tsuruga-san, I know you're worried about Mogami-san, but you also need to take care of yourself. You look awful, even though it has been only a day since Mogami-san got sick. It'll be troublesome if you are to get sick due to worry. Who would truly care for and take care of Mogami-san like you? And I'll bet even if you're not the only one who cares for her this deeply, you wouldn't be happy if someone else were to be taking care of Mogami-san in her time of need." Said the doctor with a kind smile.

"You've only seen me with her for a day and yet you know this much about my feelings for her, but she still has no clue. And even though we're talking about her in front of her, but now she's too sick to even register or even comprehend our conversation. Luck just doesn't seem to be on my side when it comes to her." Ren sighed with exasperation.

The doctor chuckled. "Well, you can't have everything now can you?" joked the doctor. "Look on the bright side. You have a lot of things that other people want so badly, but could never have. You have looks, appearance, success, and you're the object of desire of most women and girls in this country and who knows how many girls in other countries also fell in love with you." Said the doctor trying to comfort Ren.

"Yeah, but all of that doesn't matter to me. I just want this one girl and I would be happy. But no, I can't get the one thing that I truly desire," said Ren sadly as he looked over at Kyoko.

"You'll get there eventually. There's no girl who would say no to you. Plus you're taking such good care of her, even if she had no feeling for you, her heart will eventually melt after all you've done for her." Soothed the doctor as he tried to cheer Ren up.

"Thank you for your kind words and encouragement," said Ren gratefully as he stood up and gave the doctor a last bow.

He turned towards the wheelchair that Kyoko was sitting in and was about to push her wheelchair out of the room, but the nurse got there before him since she had been waiting to wheel Kyoko out of the room and extend her time near the Ren Tsuruga, who she admired very much.

"I'll take you to the room that Mogami-san will be staying in," said the nurse.

"Don't we have to wait since you'll need to make the preparations?" asked Ren confused that Kyoko was getting a room this fast and that no preparations were needed.

"Oh, I already made the necessary preparations," said the nurse with a flirtatious smile. "We aim to please."

"Thank you, Yoshida-san," said Ren with a smile to the nurse since he had glimpsed her nametag.

The poor nurse could do nothing, but smile as her whole face turned red from the smile that Ren just gave her.

* * *

Ren was standing near the door of Kyoko's hospital room as he was talking on the phone with the president about Kyoko's current condition. From his position he could see Kyoko sleeping soundly on the bed. He wanted to be next to her and holding her hand, but he had to call the president. The president needed to be updated. If it was he who was sick, he wouldn't have bother informing the president, but this was about his beloved Kyoko. And the president needed to know so he could make adjustments in her work schedule, otherwise Kyoko would never let him hear the end of it once she gets better and learn that he didn't have the decency to tell the president for her. But that part didn't bother him that much. He didn't really mind her scolding him. In truth, he loves all their interactions and conversations, even when he was being scolded. He loves and enjoys the time he spends with her, both good and bad times. But informing the president was important since she would not just reprimand him, but she would also scold herself and feel really awful. And that is something that he would try his very best to prevent. So there he was whispering near the door as he updated the president.

"I understand, Ren. You did the right thing in staying with her and making all those decisions for now. If you need anything, just give me a call and I'll have it send over to you at the hospital right away. By the way Ren, why are you whispering?" asked the president.

"I'm in Mogami-san's room at the moment and she's sleeping," whispered Ren as he continued to monitor Kyoko's sleeping form on the bed.

"Awwww. So you're worried about her so much that you can't leave her room for a few minutes to make this phone call, but you're afraid that talking in the room would disturb her sleep? That's just really sweet and cute," cooed the president.

"Now that I've updated you on the situation, I'll hang up," said Ren with a stoic voice.

"Oh. So you're hanging up on me when I got it correct? Ha! That just confirms what I just said to be true!" exclaimed the president as he points his finger as if he was having a face-to-face conversation with Ren.

The line went dead as the president finished talking.

"Hmph! That Ren. Pretending to ignore me when what I said was spot on! But this situation looks like there could be improvement in their relationship. Taking care of Kyoko when she is sick and vulnerable! Oh the possibilities that could arise from this. Sebastian." Said Lory who was dressed as Tarzan and had his important lower half covered in banana leaves and his hear styled to look as if it has never been touched by a hair stylist before.

Sebastian who was lurking in the shadows of Lory's office, as usual, stepped out of the shadows and bowed. Then he walked out of the office to make the necessary preparation of installing hidden cameras in Kyoko's hospital room so that Lory could witness the situation in real time.

* * *

A/N: So so sorry for the super late update. But it is finally here! Please review, comment, feedback, and complain. Any kind of response is accepted and appreciated. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! and its characters.

* * *

A cart was being rolled into Kyoko's room. It was the food that Ren had ordered for Kyoko and himself. He had ordered porridge for Kyoko so that she could take her meds after the porridge. The hospital staff put the food tray on the adjustable table. Ren thanked the hospital staff for bringing the meal in and the hospital staff then left the room.

Ren was debating on whether to wake Kyoko up for the meal or to let her sleep for a while longer. He looked at her face and studied her complexion. It was still pale, but not as pale as before. Sleeping must have helped. He decided that it was best to wake her up, since the meds should also help her feel better and he didn't want her to miss taking them due to fear, that her condition might worsen again.

He saw a few strands of her hair on her face, so he gently brushed them from her face. As he touched her face, he felt the urge to touch her more. He was going to resist the urge to touch her, but even if he did touch her, she still wouldn't know since she was sleeping so soundly and deeply. So Ren reached out his right hand and gently touched her left cheek. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Her cheek was unbelievably soft. Then his eyes landed on her lips. Her lips were also paler than their usual color, but they still appealed to him. He started to feel the urge to touch her lips. Unconsciously, his right hand stopped stroking her cheeks and reached out for her lips instead. His thumb started caressing her lower lip softly. Then he moved closer to her lips. He was closing the distance between them and about to kiss her soft little lips when Kyoko's eyelids started fluttering. Ren stopped closing in, but they were still very close. He was definitely intruding on her personal space when her eyes opened.

"Tsuruga-san?" asked a dazed Kyoko.

Then Kyoko's eyes went wide as she realized that Ren's face was just inches away from hers. Her reflex kicked in and she wanted him out of her personal space. Instinct made her rush towards the other end of the bed in the blink of an eye. Saying that her superfast movement was a bad idea was an understatement.

Ren's reflex also kicked in. He reached out to support her so that she won't sway and hit her head against the bed as she swayed and tried to steady herself.

"You shouldn't have moved so fast, Mogami-san. You do know that you are very sick and that moving too fast will make your condition worse right?" said Ren with a slightly reprimanding voice due to his concern for her.

"I'm sorry," apologized Kyoko weakly. "But you were too close to me. I moved away due to instinct, so it wasn't my intention to move that fast."

"Are you saying that it's my fault?" asked Ren accusingly. "Here I am, taking care of you when you're sick. I was close to you because I was trying to wake you up for the porridge."

"I…I…That wasn't my intention," cried Kyoko in exasperation. "I'm sorry," apologized Kyoko as she bowed her head.

"I'll forgive you this time since you're sick." said Ren feeling relieved that Kyoko didn't realize what he was trying to do to her while she was sick and sleeping. Now that he thought of it that way, it did make him feel awful about what he was just about to do to the love of his life. He was about to take advantage of her when she was sick and sleeping. Oh how much of a degenerate he must be to even attempt to do that to her while she was in this condition. And worst of all, he made her apologize to him, even though she didn't do anything wrong. He silently berated himself. "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Still a little dizzy," said Kyoko softly.

"Here, you should eat so that you can take your meds and then rest again," said Ren as he set the table up so that the bowl of porridge was in front of Kyoko. "Are you feeling ok enough to eat by yourself?"

"Yes. I feel better after the nap. Have you eaten yet?" asked Kyoko as she was eating her porridge.

There was a short pause from Ren before he replied. "Yes," answered Ren as smoothly as he could manage.

"Tsuruga-san," said Kyoko with a menacing voice. "Have you eaten yet?" said Kyoko with a smile that is as sweet and fake as Ren's gentleman's smile.

"I have," said Ren who silently added the breakfast in his mind.

"I'm referring to your dinner and not breakfast, Tsuruga-san," said Kyoko as she glared at Ren.

"I haven't had dinner yet," said Ren sheepishly looking guilty due to being caught lying.

"EAT. NOW." Said Kyoko with a no nonsense voice as she glared at him.

"I will after you finished your porridge and meds," said Ren as he tried to negotiate.

"GO. NOW." Said Kyoko unwilling to yield.

"But who's going to take care of you while I'm gone?" said Ren as he tried to persuade Kyoko.

"I'll be fine," said Kyoko unwilling to yield[AP7] .

Ren sighed as he saw that there was no winning with Kyoko when it came to eating. "I'll be right back. Call the nurse right away if you feel worse, ok? And don't get off the bed alone," said Ren as if he was talking to a child.

"Tsuruga-san, I'm just sick. I'm not a child, ok? Please stop treating me like I'm a kid who doesn't know any better," pleaded Kyoko in exasperation.

"I'm not treating you like a child. I'm just worried about you and there's also the fact that you tend to overexert yourself," reasoned Ren with a serious face as he looked into Kyoko's eyes.

"I promise I won't. Now go," said Kyoko as she pointed to the door.

Ren sighed. "I won't take long," said Ren as he took one last look at Kyoko before walking out of the room.

* * *

Ren came back with a bouquet of the biggest red roses he could get from the florist downstairs in the hospital. He prepared the present for Kyoko earlier but with all the things that happened yesterday he didn't have a chance to give Kyoko her present yet. In his trouser pocket is a jewelry box. This year he got her a bracelet that matches last years princess Rosa.

As Ren entered the room, Kyoko looked up from the bowl of porridge that she hadn't finished yet.

"Tsuruga-san, have you really eaten dinner? Why are you back so fast?" asked a confused Kyoko.

"I brought my dinner with me." Said Ren holding up his right hand which was holding the sandwich that he bought.

"You should have sat down at the hospital cafeteria and had a proper meal and not that sandwich," scolded Kyoko as she shook her head.

"Mogami-san, I don't think it's a good idea for you to shake your head or move quickly for now," said Ren worriedly.

"But if you took better care of yourself, then I wouldn't have to scold you and feel upset," said Kyoko unwilling to yield.

"Fine. I'll eat, but before that there's something more important that I have to do." Said Ren with determination.

Kyoko wondered what it is that could be more important that Ren's meal since eating healthy meals mean good health, which is very important in their line of work. So she temporarily let it slide thinking that it must be of utmost importance that the great Tsuruga has to deal with it right away. So Kyoko waited to see what it was that was so important to Ren.

"Mogami-san, happy birthday. I know it is kind of late. But with all the things that have happened, I couldn't give you these earlier. Here." Said Ren as he handed her the bouquet of roses and the jewelry box with the bracelet.

"Tsuruga-san, I'm truly grateful that you got me these lovely presents, but your health is definitely more important than my birthday presents." Said Kyoko as she received her presents and put them down beside her.

Of course there was no way that Kyoko would think that she's an important person, especially not for the great Tsuruga Ren. There is just no way that her birthday presents were more important than his health. Plus, Ren is a professional actor. He does take care of himself so that it would not affect his health, except for that one time that he fell sick while she was his temporary manager.

"Mogami-san, it is rude to say that to someone who is giving you presents, but I understand what you're trying to say. I'll be more careful in the future," said Ren with a genuine smile, even though he just got scolded. But she scolded him because she cares about him, or at least that is what he wants to believe. "Finish your meal, so you can take your meds. I don't want your condition to worsen."

Kyoko went back to eating her porridge. She had only half of it before putting the bowl back down on the table. Ren gave her a look once he saw the unfinished bowl of porridge that she put down.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked a concerned Ren since Kyoko always finishes her meals. She is not one to leave half her meal untouched.

"I'm ok. I'm just not that hungry," said Kyoko not looking Ren in the eye.

"Are you sure?" asked Ren as he studied her complexion.

"Yes." Said Kyoko as she slowly looked up at Ren.

"Here, your meds," said Ren as he handed Kyoko her meds since he didn't want to push her too much especially when she wasn't feeling well.

Kyoko took the meds from Ren and popped them into her mouth. Ren then handed Kyoko a glass of water and she took a sip. He took the glass back from her hand and was about to help her lie back down.

"Tsuruga-san, please. I don't want to lie down anymore. My back aches from lying down for so long." Protested Kyoko.

"But you're sick. And sick people should rest so that they would get better," argued Ren.

"But lying down makes my back ache really bad. Please let me sit up," begged Kyoko with pleading eyes.

Kyoko is not one who pleads other, unless it's with Kanae. And this is not something she would do to Ren since she normally considered it as being improper. So of course, poor Ren couldn't say no to the pleading and sick Kyoko. He would do anything for her and she was right. She had been sleeping all day long, so what harm could there be in letting her sit up for a while?

"Ok, but if you feel sick or uncomfortable, then you must tell me right away," said Ren with a serious face as if he was talking to a small child.

"Yes, daddy," said Kyoko playfully since she got what she wanted.

"Daddy?!" thought Ren. "Not brother or sempai, but DADDY?! How did she even come up with that?! I really wanna know how her mind works. I'm not even that old and I definitely never treat her like she is my child. But how would she even know how father and daughter interacts if she doesn't have a father? Or at least she never mentioned a father before. Not in the past and not recently either."

While Ren was in silent due to shock, Kyoko was studying his expression and wondering what was going through his mind.

"Is he mad at me for calling him daddy? I only meant it as a joke though. Maybe I should apologize before the demon lord decides to take action," thought Kyoko.

"Tsuruga-san, I'm really sorry that I called you a daddy. It was just a joke. I didn't mean to imply anything at all. Please don't be mad," said Kyoko as she moved closer to Ren's face so that she wouldn't miss the change in his expression if he was really mad.

Ren came back to reality when he noticed that Kyoko had moved closer to him and their faces were only inches apart. Kyoko has always been a proper Japanese girl, so she usually would not be inappropriately, physically close to any male, except Sho, but the distance could still not be considered physically close. So not wanting to waste this once in a lifetime chance, Ren kept still and put on a stoic face. He wasn't pissed that she called him DADDY, but he's not one who is easily forgiving and he wanted the physical proximity that Kyoko had unconsciously, but voluntarily offered. He stared straight into her eyes with his stoic face and it made Kyoko even more anxious. NOBODY would want to anger the great Tsuruga Ren, at least not Kyoko, who is all too familiar with the Demon Lord. So what Kyoko did was the only thing that she could think of, that would appease the Demon Lord and that was to sincerely and pleadingly apologize to Ren.

"Please, please forgive me. We had such a nice atmosphere going on that I got too comfortable with you and that disrespect action of calling you daddy, even though you're my highly respected sempai slipped." Pleaded Kyoko who had tears in her eyes.

"She liked the atmosphere we had? Is that a sign that it's ok to hope for more? But this is Kyoko. The Love Me's Kyoko. My beloved Kyoko. There's no way that there's hope for me with her. Oh, but I need hope. It's been too long." Thought Ren.

"You said the atmosphere was nice. Did you mean that you feel comfortable with me and enjoy my company?" asked Ren still putting on his stoic face.

"Of course I feel comfortable with you. I trust you. I would even trust you with my life. And of course I enjoy your company. If I didn't, I wouldn't be spending so much time with you and always asking you for help with acting." Said Kyoko incredulously since she thought that Ren knew that.

"She trusts me and enjoys my company! I guess I finally do have some hope." Thought Ren as he struggled to keep on his stoic face so that his happiness from hearing what Kyoko just said would stay hidden. "I have a chance. I have to stay calm so that I won't ruin it, but actually make progress."

"Well, with how you treated me, I could never tell." Said Ren with his acting mask on as he tried to set up a plan to trap Kyoko and eventually make progress in the direction he had always wanted.

"What do I have to do to make you believe and forgive me? I'll do anything." Begged Kyoko as she tried hard to blink her tears away since she saw her glimmer of hope to appease the Demon Lord.

"There's my chance!" thought Ren with excitement, but a stoic face. "I just have to take it slow and not try to take overly big steps."

* * *

A/N's: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Took me ages to write this one. I seriously started writing this chapter the day I posted chapter 11, but I was really stuck and didn't know how to continue to story. So now that it's finally out, I hope you liked it. And I didn't intentionally want it to be a cliffhanger, but as I said I was really stuck. But I didn't want you guys to wait too long, so I decided to post it first.

Thanks to my beta SettsuHeel for editing this. Otherwise it would have been really confusing if you read it. lol.

And since I'm kinda stuck I wouldn't mind if you guys want to give me suggestions on the next scenario. I haven't decided on what Ren would want from Kyoko yet, but I want it to be really good or so I hope.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Love you.


	13. Chapter 13

"Kyoko," coaxed Ren. "Come on out, please."

"Tsuruga-san, I can't," cried Kyoko. "I just can't."

"I promise I won't tease you. Come on out," coaxed Ren as he stands outside the hospital bathroom.

"But it doesn't suit me. People will just stare and laugh at me." Cries Kyoko.

"They won't. If you don't believe then come on out and let me comment on it," reasoned Ren. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but this is a totally different matter," pleaded Kyoko exasperatedly from inside the bathroom.

"If you trust me, then you should believe me, right?" asked Ren as he tried to persuade Kyoko.

"But….." stuttered Kyoko.

"No more buts. You promised me that you do as I said to prove your sincerity, right?" Said Ren as he leaned against the wall besides the bathroom door.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then the door flew opened and out strode Kyoko with her head down and her hands clenched in fist besides her. Ren observed Kyoko from head to toe.

"Kyoko, please. Lift your head up. Let me look at you." Pleaded Ren as his right hand moved towards Kyoko's chin to lift up her face so he could see it.

Kyoko silently and slowly lifted her head up. Her cheeks were bright red like cooked shrimps. She could not blush any harder and the blush extended all the way to her neck and ears.

Kyoko was wearing a very tightly fitting black mini dress that only came down to her thighs. Silver, sparkly sequin decorated the edges of her dress. It was a simple, but sexy dress that hugged her figure too close for the comfort of the traditional Japanese women like Kyoko. The neckline was not deep at all. In fact, neither her breasts nor cleavage was exposed. And the length of the dress was decent for a mini dress. There's no way in hell that Ren would expose a sexily dressed Kyoko to the world. Kyoko is "his", even though they are not going out, but Ren is determined to make her his girl.

Ren looked at her face intently, which made Kyoko look the other way since it was her only option. Ren had something important to say and he was determined to make her see now serious and sincere he was when he said it. So Ren used the hand under Kyoko's chin to gently, but firmly turn her to face him again.

"Kyoko, you look beautiful in that dress. It suits you perfectly." Complimented Ren as he stared deeply into her amber eyes.

Kyoko was so embarrassed that she felt like if steam was coming out from her ears. She was too embarrassed to say anything, so she tried her hardest to lower her head and hide from Ren's piercingly sincere gaze.

"Kyoko. Don't you believe me?" asked Ren.

"I'm not beautiful as you said and I don't think this dress suits me at all. There's no way that a dress this beautiful would suit someone like me. And… and… I'm just a boring women with no sex appeal." Cried out Kyoko as she tried hard to resist against Ren's hand that was lifting her face up again.

"Are you saying that I'm lying?" asked Ren with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I… I….. That's not what I meant. I would never think that." Stammered Kyoko as she detected the hint of anger in Ren's voice.

"Then you have to believe me when I said that you're beautiful and the dress suits you perfectly." Reasoned Ren as he tried to keep his anger in check.

"But I'm really not beautiful," whispered Kyoko.

"Then I'll show you just how beautiful you are," said Ren while he succeeded in forcefully making her look him in the eye.

Kyoko stopped resisting for a while and studied Ren's face as she wondered what he was trying to do and how. Ren could see the doubt and confusion in her eyes, but at least now he had succeeded in coaxing her out of the bathroom and she has stopped arguing with him.

He knew he hated Fuwa Sho for what he did to Kyoko, but he was glad since Sho dumping Kyoko made Kyoko come to LME and they were able to reunite even though she still didn't know that he's Kuon, her fairy prince. But he still hated Sho since he took away all of Kyoko's confidence in herself and constantly occupied her mind. Kyoko's mind. He desperately wanted to constantly occupy it. No. He wanted to do more than occupy her mind. He desperately wanted her to be the only thing she thinks about. But that would be too controlling and impossible. Furthermore, it wouldn't be the best thing for her if she only thought about him and couldn't concentrate on her work.

"Take it slow, Ren. She can only take so much. Rush her and you'll lose her," thought Ren to himself as he mentally shook his head to focus on what to do at the moment.

"Come on, love. We should get going." Said Ren sweetly with a smile.

"Tsu…Tsuruga-san. Can we please take it slow?" pleaded Kyoko as she turned to look at him so that she could beg him with her eyes too.

"What are you talking about, love?" asked Ren as he feign ignorance.

"You know what I mean!" exclaimed Kyoko exasperatedly.

"I really don't, love," said Ren acting all innocent.

"Pleaseeeee.. Don't call me love. Please use my last name like you used to," begged Kyoko as she continues to beg him.

"But you did promise me that you would do anything for my forgiveness." Reasoned Ren.

"But this is too much for me," exclaimed Kyoko.

"But you're an actress. You should be able to do anything that a role asks of you. And this will be good practice for you as well. You will one day be given a role where you have to act as a girl in love." Persuaded Ren as he tried to make her yield to his hidden ulterior motive. "And I haven't forced you to call me by name even though that was one of the conditions that we agreed on."

"Bu… butt…. I really can't do it!" cried Kyoko.

"I see. So it was all a lie. You really didn't mean it when you said you would do anything for my forgiveness. And all I wanted from you was to help me practice for a role. And I have always helped you with your role no matter how unreasonable it seemed. Like when you asked me to teach you to walk like a model." Said Ren as he acted sad and disappointed.

"No! I didn't lie. I meant what I said." Said Kyoko desperate to make Ren believe what she said.

Poor Kyoko was baited by Ren. But of course she had no clue that Ren had her wrapped around his little finger and he intended to keep it that way. So Ren continued to act dejected.

Kyoko desperately wanted to prove to Ren that she meant every word she said. So she mustered up all the courage she had. "Ren. Come on. Don't pout. Please?" begged Kyoko.

Unbeknownst to Kyoko, Ren was struggling to keep up the dejected face since he got what he wanted. He got her to call him by his name. But being the number one actor, he was quick as schooling his facial expression as he wished. At least most of the time. So Ren slowly looked up, but still looked dejected.

"Come on, Ren. Didn't you have the whole day planned out for us?" asked Kyoko trying to make Ren feel better.

"Come on, love. We don't want you to miss our breakfast reservation." Said Ren suddenly as he stood up to his full height and acted as if he never pouted or looked dejected just a second ago.

"Wait! Was that all an act?!" cried out Kyoko in shock.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, love. But we really should get going." Said Ren innocently with a smile as he grabbed Kyoko's hand and guided her out of the room.

"Wait! My phone and purse." Interrupted Kyoko as she tried to break free from his hand and turn to get her stuff.

"I have it." Said Ren simply as he tightened his grip on her hand and guided her out of the hospital room.

Kyoko was left speechless and in utter shock at how fast and prepared Ren was.

* * *

A./N: Hellooooo. Hope you enjoyed it. And I'll really appreciate it if you comment or review. Your reviews are my source of happiness.

Super thanks to SettsuHeel for the beta again.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer! Skip beat! Is not mine.

I really should go back and put this up for all the chapters that I forgot. But we know that it is not mine and can't be. T.T

* * *

"My love," said Ren as he opened the door of his car for Kyoko.

"Do you really have to call me that?" asked Kyoko.

"Of course. It's a must. You are my love." Replied Ren with a serious tone.

Kyoko gave a sigh as she resigned herself to her fate since there was no way that she would win this argument without starting something else.

Kyoko had to slowly get out of the car since her dress was short and a perfect fit. This made it hard to move around without showing the world the parts that should be kept hidden. All the while, Ren was patiently holding the door open for her while his right hand was on the ceiling of the car so that Kyoko would not bang her head against it if she was not careful.

Once Kyoko was finally standing out of the car, Ren closed the door and locked the car. He then put his right arm around her waist and guided her into the restaurant.

* * *

The restaurant was a traditional Japanese restaurant that had been slightly modernized. It had private rooms with the traditional seats where you had to sit on the floor on a pillow. But there were also private rooms with normal tables and chairs for the elderly or people who could not endure the pain of sitting on their heels for an entire meal. Of course Kyoko was not someone who could not endure sitting on her heels since she was raised and worked in a traditional Japanese inn. Ren knew that Kyoko like traditional Japanese food and was a true Japanese, so he reserved the traditional Japanese room with the pillows as seat.

Ren helped Kyoko get seated then pulled out a shawl from his pocket. He spread it out and carefully laid it on her lap so that she wouldn't be exposing too much of herself and felt uncomfortable.

"Where did you get that shawl from?" asked Kyoko incredulously with wide eyes.

"It was in my jacket inner pocket," replied Ren in a matter of fact tone.

"But it's a shawl! You don't go around carrying shawls in your pockets. Especially if you're a guy!" reasoned Kyoko.

"Well, I aim to please. And there's nothing I couldn't do for my love," said Ren as if it was no big deal for the Tsuruga Ren to do that.

"No wonder you're Japan's most wanted male. Playboy." said Kyoko sourly.

"What did you just say, love?" asked Ren in an overly sweet voice.

"Playboy," said Kyoko before she realized that it was a mistake.

"Oh, really now. Since you think I'm a playboy and I aim to please you, my love, I shall be a playboy for you." Whispered Ren softly into Kyoko's ear as he settled himself down next to her.

Kyoko quickly realized her mistake, but it was too late. There was no gap between them. The lack of physical distance was very disturbing, especially with him whispering softly into her ear. It made her shivered for some unknown reason, but she couldn't tell whether it was a good or bad shiver since this is the first time someone had made her feel this way.

Ren noticed the change in Kyoko's facial expression and the shivering. He liked that a lot so he decided to test her boundaries on their "make belief" date.

"Love?" inquired Ren in a whisper near Kyoko's ear again. "Are you cold? You were shivering."

"Yes. I'm fine." Replied Kyoko as she struggled to stop shivering from his whispers and closeness.

Ren smiled at her reaction and put his right arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

Kyoko's eyes went wide with horror, but she was too afraid to turn to face him due to what she would see.

"Love. Come on. Turn around and face me," whispered Ren seductively.

Now Kyoko had a lot more to deal with. It's not just the closeness and the whispering. But it's his seductive voice too! Kyoko was really struggling to stay sane with the Emperor of the Night sitting right next to her, while keeping up the couple act. And it's definitely not easy for anyone to resist the seductive Ren. Especially when he's intentionally trying his hardest to seduce her. So poor Kyoko had to struggle really hard to keep ignoring Ren.

"Love?" whispered Ren yet again, but this time he took his hand off her shoulder and gently brushed her hair away from her face. The feather-like touch of his fingers on her ear that was so intentional, but not known to Kyoko, that it made her shiver uncontrollably.

Ren noticed all of Kyoko's internal struggles and enjoyed it. A lot. So, of course, he had to push it further, since she was so not going to say no when she promised him to help with the "date act." But of course, it was only an act for Kyoko. For Ren every bit of it was real and sincere.

Since Kyoko haven't uttered anything to stop him, Ren decided that he could go further. He put his palms on her cheeks and gently turned her to face him. Then his face moved closer and he laid his forehead against hers.

Kyoko's eyes went wide, but she was too shocked to make a sound. She just sat there, eyes wide and her jaw dropping and not moving an inch. Then her cheeks started to redden and the blush spread like wildfire until her whole face and neck were bright red.

Ren loved what he was seeing and was struggling not to laugh, so he hid his laughs by pretending to clear his throat. He had to remove his hands from Kyoko's cheeks and hide his smiling face with his hand.

This was what Kyoko needed to pull herself together and she quickly recovered her thoughts.

"Ren, I think we should order," said Kyoko wanting to change the topic and hopefully make Ren move away from her.

"No, no. You're not going to get away that easily," thought Ren as he smiled evilly, even though the smile went unnoticed by Kyoko.

"Love. Don't worry about ordering. I had ordered everything when I made the reservation." Said Ren as he looked at Kyoko with an evil glint in his eyes. "Now where were we?"

Kyoko eyes widened in shock again as she realized that her escape has been blocked and she was to be at the mercy of the emperor again.

* * *

A/N: yay! Another chapter is up! I was silemtly screaming as I was tying this chapter. Hope you like it! Tell me if you do.

Settsu heel thank you again for being my beta!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat and its characters!

* * *

"Why?! Why?! Why did I have to anger him by calling him a playboy? Look at the mess I have gotten myself into just because of my stupid mouth! I should have think before I speak. But now it's too late." Thought Kyoko as she resigned herself to her fate.

"Here, love. Open wide." Purred Ren into Kyoko's ears.

There was nothing Kyoko could do other than do what was asked of her even though her whole face was burning up. So she opened her mouth like Ren asked as he fed her unagi sushi. Once she was done chewing the sushi, Ren put the bowl of miso soup up to her mouth, so she obediently took a sip of the soup.

Who would have thought that the great Tsuruga Ren, every women's ideal man, could be such a sweet and overly caring lover. He not only prepared the clothes and accessories for her, but he also carried around a shawl in his pocket in case she ever needed it. Even though Kyoko was a girl, but she was not that prepared.

"Tsuruga-san, you will definitely make the perfect lover and husband," commented Kyoko after she had awkwardly sipped the miso soup.

Ren smiled.

"Love, that really makes me happy coming from you. But why did you use my last name instead of my name? Don't you know how much that hurts my pride and feeling? And we even agreed that you would call me by my name." said Ren as he pretended to look hurt, even though he was jumping up and down in joy in his mind.

"I'm sorry. I'll be careful from now on," said Kyoko guiltily and quickly since she didn't want to deal with more of the emperor's advances.

"It's ok. You don't have to take it seriously, love. I love it when you make mistakes." Said Ren with a sweet smile.

"You mean you like punishing me for my mistakes." Said Kyoko as she glared at Ren.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Ren feigning innocence.

Kyoko gave him a glare that told him that she was not going to be fooled by him, but Ren wasn't going to let her linger on this topic for too long, so he fed her another bite of sushi.

* * *

Ren was driving them to a theater not too far from the restaurant. During the drive, Ren was smiling with a glint in his eyes.

"Ren?" asked Kyoko.

"Yes?" replied Ren as he quickly glance at Kyoko.

"Why do you so happy?" asked Kyoko.

"Of course it's because I get to spend the whole day with you, love. We're both busy and it's hard to spend a whole day together." Answered Ren.

"Really?" inquired Kyoko not willing to believe that that was the only reason that Ren looked especially happy.

"Why won't you believe me?" asked Ren as he gave Kyoko another quick glance.

"You have this glint in your eyes. And you usually have a glint in your eyes when you're either mad at me or scheming something. Basically, it's when something bad is about to happen." Said Kyoko trying to thread as carefully as possible so as not to anger Ren and inquire the wrath of the demon lord.

Ren was slightly amused that Kyoko actually knew him this well, but of course, he wasn't about to easily admit that he indeed had a plan that Kyoko would consider as evil up his sleeve. There was just no way that he would scare or warn his prey of his plans. So he had to persuade and soothe Kyoko into believing that there was no evil plan.

"It's nothing love. Really. I'm just really happy that we get to spend the whole day together." Said Ren as he tried his best to school his face into a sincere and innocent face.

Kyoko studied Ren's face intently one last time and decided to believe Ren. Then she turned her face to the other side and looked at the scenery outside the passenger's window.

* * *

"Ren? What are we doing here?" asked Kyoko as Ren escorted her to an unknown destination in the shopping mall.

"We're watching a move." Replied Ren simply as he turned and gave her a smile without stopping.

"What movie are we watching? And why did you smiled just now? Are you going to do something that you're not supposed to?" asked Kyoko suspiciously as she carefully studied Ren's face to hidden clues that would tell her what he was up to.

"It's just a movie, love. And it's also by a very popular director who had won numerously awards. If we watch this movie, we will get so much from it." Said Ren trying to soothe Kyoko's suspicion.

Kyoko did not believe Ren, but she didn't think that further questioning would get her the answer that she was looking for. So she resigned herself to whatever plan he had install for her, but she decided that whatever it was, she would be able to cope with it just fine.

* * *

Ren had his right arm around Kyoko's shoulder. They were seated and watching the movie that Ren had chose. Kyoko has started to regret her decision to believe Ren about the movie. She thought she was ready to deal with whatever he threw her way, but not this. Definitely not this. But she should have known better. Ren can be a demon lord after all. And she should have learned from her past experiences that Ren was playful and sometimes mean. But she trusted him and he set up the trap so perfectly that she couldn't have said no. He baited her by saying that it was the work of a famous director and that they could learn a lot from it.

Well, there's no point in regretting it now. She might as well suck it up and try to learn as much as she can from this movie. So she moved in closer to Ren as the screen showed the ghost jumping out at the lead character and trying to drag her away. Kyoko was stuck between trying to watch the movie and trying to hide from that scary scene. So she ended up turning half her body towards Ren and hiding half her face in Ren's chest, while her left eye peeked out and look at the screen.

Of course, Ren was enjoying this situation so much. Maybe a bit too much. He was lucky that it was dark otherwise everyone would be able to see the goofy grin on his face as he enjoyed the feeling of Kyoko snuggling up to him. And this would definitely ruin the reputation of Japan's most desired man or add further to his charms like the incident where his napping on Kyoko's present picture was published in a magazine.

Now was his chance to subtly enjoy this closeness as much as he wanted to since under normal circumstances, Kyoko would never voluntarily snuggle up to any male. So Ren pulled her in closer to help her feel better, but in truth he didn't want her to get over this feel of the supernatural at all if it means that he can use it to his advantage like this.

"Let's wait for the others to leave the theater first," whispered Ren.

Kyoko didn't understand why they had to wait, but she just silently nodded since she didn't feel like she was ok enough to walk out of the theater just yet since she still feel shaky from all the tensing up and hiding away from scary scenes. But wait. Now that the movie was over, she just realized what she had done throughout the whole movie. She had snuggled up to Ren. Voluntarily. What kind of proper girl would do that?! She feels so embarrassed and ashamed that she wanted to dig a hole and just bury herself forever for that shameful behavior. No matter how scared she was, she shouldn't have done that! And she did it to no one other than the Tsuruga Ren! It didn't matter that they were on a pretend date to help Ren with his role. It was still shameful. She wasn't happy that Ren had been to close to her and been doing things that a decent Japanese shouldn't be doing, but at least she never initiated it or accepted it willingly. But this time she initiated it! She snuggled up to him!

"Let's go love," said Ren turning to look at Kyoko who was tomato red.

Kyoko turned away from Ren's gaze and continued to avoid his gaze.

"What's wrong love?" inquired Ren in a worried voice.

"Nothing," replied Kyoko curtly still blushing.

"Love? Tell me. What is it? Are you feeling sick again?" asked Ren as he started to feel really bad about what he forced her to watch.

"No. I'm really fine," said Kyoko as she looked up to reassure him.

That was her mistake. Ren's face was just inches away from her due to concern. She quickly pulled back due to instinct and felt sick from the sudden movement. The movie was in 3D and she didn't seem to be doing well with 3D movies. The sudden movement made it worst. But there's no way she could tell him that. She had to help him like she promised. She can't let him worry about her and possibly affect his work if he hadn't already figured out how he was going to play his next role.

"I'm really fine. Let's just go before the staff comes in the kick us out." Said Kyoko forcing a smile even though she felt horribly sick.

Ren carefully studied her face and nodded. He stood up and held up his arm to help her get up. She did not refuse the arm or make a fuse about it, which alarmed him even more. Even if she was engrossed in her role, she would usually hesitate for a bit, but she didn't. But there was nothing he could do since he didn't know what to do. After all she had taken all her meds and that should have made her feel better. So he'll just have to change his plans.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my awesome beta SettsuHeel for looking through this.

Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Disclaimer! I do not own Skip Beat or its original characters.

* * *

"Ren? Why are we back at the hospital? Is the day over?" asked Kyoko as Ren was supporting her and walking towards the hospital's entrance in the car park.

"Yes, love. We should come back here since you're not feeling well." Said Ren as he looked over at Kyoko.

"But I'm ok. Plus I still have the meds and I've taken all my meds." Said Kyoko trying her best to persuade him.

"No, you're not. Plus you already took your meds and you're still feeling sick even though the meds have had their time to take the symptoms away. You could be terribly sick, so let's not risk it. Please see a doctor for my peace of mind ok?" pleaded Ren as he looked into Kyoko's eyes.

"Ok," said Kyoko reluctantly.

* * *

"Tsuruga-san, I really don't need to stay at the hospital nor do I need an operation. I'm perfectly fine." Persuaded Kyoko was she looked at Ren with pleading eyes as she fight Ren's arm that was pushing her down on the hospital bed.

"There's no way I'm getting surgery. Just no way. How can I even pay for it? I already owe the president money for acting classes and for the tuition fee. There's no way I can bother the president with paying for my surgery." Thought Kyoko incredulously.

"No, you're so not ok. Didn't the doctor just say that your motion sickness is caused by calcium buildup in your right ear that needs to be operated on as soon as possible?" reasoned Ren as he effortlessly used one arm to keep Kyoko from sitting up on the bed.

"But I can't go through surgery! I'll miss school and work. And where am I even going to get the money from? Plus I'm not that sick. I don't need surgery!" cried Kyoko as she tried to persuade Ren.

"You're saying these are the reasons you don't want to go through with the surgery?" asked Ren with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yes. And they're the most important reasons. What other reasons can there be?" asked Kyoko looking confused.

"No. I just never thought that it was only for these reasons." Said Ren with a tired sigh. "By the way, Mogami-san. You are an actress are you not?"

"Yes?" said Kyoko confused as to where this conversation was headed.

"Don't you remember the actor and actress rule that I taught you?" asked Ren as he tried to reined in his anger that was boiling inside.

"I should take work seriously?" asked Kyoko looking confused as to why Ren brought up this rule in this situation.

"No. Actors and actresses are to take good care of themselves. You are currently breaking this rule by not going through with this operation." Said Ren with a fierce look.

"Tsuruga-san, please don't be angry. Please don't be disappointed in me. I really can't afford to go through with this operation. I can't bother others anymore than I already have. And I'm scared!" cried Kyoko desperately trying to make Ren understand her.

Ren stopped pushing Kyoko down on the bed and used his two arms to pull her closer to him for a hug. He gently stroked her back as she cried.

"It's ok Mogami-san. It's ok. I understand now. Don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry." Comforted Ren as he continued to stroke her back to stop her from crying.

"So I don't have to go through the surgery anymore?" asked Kyoko between sobs.

"No. You are to go through with the surgery. I'll be there for you, so don't you worry about a thing." Said Ren gently as he inhaled the smell of her shampoo. "Nothing bad will go wrong."

Ren was so not ok. He was scared. Very scared. He knew that operations have its own risk. And this operation will be done in her ear. It's just too close to the brain. What if something goes wrong? He won't be able to live if something were to happen to Kyoko. He wouldn't want to live anymore. And he haven't even confessed to her yet. And now she has to go through a life-threatening operation. It's just too much. But he has to be strong since Kyoko was scared. He needed to be her support. It was not an option to not have the operation since it would affect her on a daily basis.

"But Tsuruga-san, that's not the only problem. What about work and school? And I don't have money for the operation." Wailed Kyoko as she tried to push herself away from Ren's chest.

"Don't you worry about a thing. The president will deal with work and school and the money too," comforted Ren as he pulled her back into his chest again.

"And even if the president is not going to pay for it, then I will," thought Ren.

* * *

A/N:

Hey! Sorry I was gone for forever. I'm kinda stuck with the story and I've been very busy lately. So yup, that was why I've been gone for so long. This chapter is quite short, but it's been bothering me that I haven't updated in awhile already. So I decided to update even though I was originally thinking of making this chapter longer, but that could take forever. So let's just up date.

P.S. It was so long ago since I wrote this chapter that I don't even remember what I wrote. lol. I don't even remember having wrote this chapter anymore, but lucky me I was organizing my laptop and stumbled upon this chapter.

If you're still reading, thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing. Will try to update and finish this story ASAP, but no promises.

Meow


End file.
